


【锤基/盾冬/EC】等等，剧本拿错了？

by kuroba_kasumi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroba_kasumi/pseuds/kuroba_kasumi
Summary: ·闺蜜组突然掉进了自己正邪颠倒了的世界，三人努力复原剧情的故事。·阿斯加德救世主、美国特工和反派天赋培训学院校长vs邪恶的雷电之神、九头蛇队长和变种人正义兄弟会会长。·非常OOC，私设众多，换妻play我绿我自己请注意
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 147





	1. 本篇 · 等等，剧本拿错了？

Loki现在正盘着腿坐在床上思考人生。  
他身处复仇者大厦的房间里，但这间他和他哥合住的屋子，现在却堆满了他自己的装备，战服、权杖、头盔，一应俱全，但所有和他哥Thor有关的东西，全部都原地蒸发了。  
  
这件事要从十分钟前讲起，那是再普通不过的一天，Loki、Bucky和Charles一如既往在学院的草坪上一边享受着下午茶，一边各自吐槽着自己的兄长/战友/好友和自己有多三观不合，当然Bucky主要是在吃东西。  
“Thor根本不懂做一个反派有多么的复杂和艰难！”  
“Erik为什么就不能听听我的话呢？变种人和人类明明是可以和平共处的！”  
“……”唯一没吱声的Bucky被剩下两个人盯得不自在，塞着满嘴蛋糕也补上一句：  
“Steve……Steve不理解李子有多好次。”  
Loki和Charles点了点头，勉强放过了他。  
而来找弟弟的Wanda正巧在此时路过他们的茶话会，随口说了一句：“也许你们该学学换位思考。”  
好的，有这句话就足够了。  
没控制好的红色魔法从她身上爆发出来，她急忙捂住自己的嘴，但是已经来不及了，在她惊恐的眼神中，面前的三人于一道红光中消失了。  
再睁开眼时，Loki就在这里了。  
  
环顾四周，Loki能感受到空间的微妙不同，他立刻确定自己是被传送到了一个完全不同的平行世界去。  
哇哦，如果这个世界没有Thor，倒也不失为一处旅游胜地。  
Loki收回自己的小心思，在头脑里盘算着下一步的举动，比起寻找传送回去的方法，他似乎应该先去确认一下他的两个闺蜜是不是也一并被扔来了。  
别误会，他才不是担心他们，只是不想白白丢掉一个长期饭票和一个免费打手罢了。  
Loki没多想就推开了门，结果抬头就和Tony撞了个正着。  
按照以往的经验，Tony一般会嘲讽地从鼻子里哼一声，或者叫句小鹿斑比就扭头走开了，Loki都已经做好了与他擦肩而过的准备。但Tony却突然露出了像是马上就要脱口说出“健身游泳舞蹈瑜伽了解一下”一般热情洋溢的笑容，凑过来拍了拍Loki的肩膀：“呦，今天我们的神起得挺早的啊？”  
Loki用看会飞蟑螂般的猎奇眼神紧盯着Tony，仿佛自己正置身于发廊，马上就要被忽悠去充会员办年卡。  
Tony没注意到他的反应，只是冲他挥了挥手，就径自走开了。  
这到底是一个什么样的世界？即使想象力丰富如Loki，也一时毫无头绪。  
只有一个办法能解决了，他需要更多的情报，Loki凭借记忆向Steve和Bucky的房间走过去。房间的门正紧紧关着，在这个未知的世界，Loki已经做好了前来开门的是穿着浴袍的Hulk的心理准备，他深吸一口气，抬手敲响了房门。  
“谁？”谢天谢地，Bucky如同天籁的声音闷闷地从里面传出来。  
“我。”Loki压低了声音，“那个女巫把我们送到另一个世界去了，让我进去。”  
里面静了很久，才悠悠传出来一句：“我已经知道了。”然后门“吱呀”一声打开了一条小缝，Loki立刻闪身进去：“你怎么会知道——”  
噗嗤。  
好吧，他知道Bucky是怎么知道的了。  
Bucky此时正苦恼地瞅着自己的金属左臂，那条手臂现在被漆成了红白蓝三色，上面还画着几颗闪闪发光的小星星。  
  
感谢互联网，Loki和Bucky躲在房间里，用了整整三十分钟才搞清楚这是个有多奇葩的世界。  
绯红女巫的“换位思考”一语成谶，如今的Loki和Bucky，可以当之无愧被称一声大英雄，是复仇者联盟的三巨头之二。  
七十年前有一位振臂一呼万人响应、曾多次只身捣毁嗨爪总部的战争英雄，他在某次行动中失去了左臂，Howard Stark用当时最新的科技为他打造了一条象征着美国自由精神的振金金属臂，他就是用着这条手臂，掩护着同伴们一次次打败敌军。如今他奇迹般地从冰中醒来，加入了复仇者联盟，担任起了全世界的和平重担。  
而被兄长背叛的阿斯加德神祗独自流落中庭，在经历重重考验后夺回了自己的力量，成为了无人不知无人不晓的计谋之神，拥有着强大的魔法力量。虽然是被收养的，但父亲Odin明显更倚重他，因为他的哥哥，雷霆之神Thor，是臭名昭著的邪神，曾多次勾结外星势力企图统治地球。但Loki和复仇者们联手，一次次粉碎掉了他兄长的阴谋。  
Loki和Bucky面面相觑，这真是让人都不知道该从哪里开始吐槽为好。  
Bucky的个人信息下面还有一条：曾一起执行任务的好友Steve Rogers于一次行动中掉下火车，壮烈牺牲。  
唔……不过Loki和Bucky都知道这人现在根本没死。  
目前的时间线大概是纽约保卫战后不久，Thor用他的邪锤飞走了，所以没有被复仇者抓到，也没有机会五花大绑口枷情趣地牢play了，对此Loki表示非常失望。  
“我们需要找到Steve。”Bucky很认真地对Loki说，看来他已经无缝带入了自己美国队长——哦不，美国特工的身份了。早就听够了这两个人找来找去故事的Loki把Bucky强行镇压了：“不要心急，按剧本来说，他很快就会来主动来找你了。”  
“他一定是被九头蛇抓走了。”Bucky担忧地垂下眼，Loki瞥了眼他金属臂的配色，嘟囔了一句：“恕我直言，单从审美上来看，被九头蛇带走可不算件坏事。”  
Bucky把五官全部皱到一起，给予了他一个不赞成的表情。  
Loki看着窗外一片祥和的城市，用左手按住自己蠢蠢欲动想要搞事的右手：“想要结束这场闹剧，我需要尽快找到返回正常世界的咒语，在此之前我们都不能轻举妄动。”  
当然，Loki所说的轻举妄动指的是寻找同伴和拯救世界，而不是打劫歌剧院然后逼爱猫人士下跪。  
如果Loki以为自己可以悠闲地去趟阿斯加德，一边喝着果酒一边逛逛图书室，然后轻松地找出破除魔咒的方法，大家一起手拉手愉快地回家，那他就想得太美了。  
因为房间的门很快就又被人敲响，Natasha在外面扯着嗓子喊他们：“你们两个别玩了，快集合！Loki，你哥哥又来侵略地球了！我们快去揍他一顿！”  
“什么？这就来！我们快去拯救世界吧！”Loki一秒扔下了反派的节操，双眼放光地抓着权杖跳了起来。  
TBC.


	2. 本篇 · 等等，剧本拿错了？

天空上方阴云密布，气流涌动，漩涡中隐隐可见雷电之势。  
复仇者们依次在地面排好队形，Loki费了好大劲才把脸上抑制不住的狞笑压下去，同样装出一副严肃的样子，抬头望着天空。说实话现在他心里一点底都没有，但他知道按照一般套路，复仇者一方肯定会赢，所以取代了Thor地位的他……嗯，应该也能够打得过Thor了吧？  
哦开玩笑的他根本不在乎，他哥肯定会放水的，他只管捅肾就好了。  
Bucky站在Loki背后，看起来极力想用对方的披风挡住自己爱国之情爆棚的金属臂。  
“来了。”Tony装甲的探测灯闪了一下，话音刚落，一道蓝紫色闪电便自苍穹之上直击而下，在一片电光之中，一个身影逐渐从地上站了起来。  
这个出场方式不错，学习了，Loki在心中的反派笔记本上做着记录。  
Thor直起身子，转了转手中的锤子，电火花在他身体四周不断炸开，他金发的长度倒是和Loki被关在地牢期间的有些类似，只不过不再是可笑的公主头，而是以一个十分野性的方式直接用绳子盘起来绑在脑后，几缕垂下来的发丝就因为静电而漂浮在空中。他脸上再也看不见那种傻乎乎而热情的笑容，而是单挑一侧的嘴角，似笑非笑地打量着复仇者们，如海的瞳孔里除了雷暴什么也没有。  
Loki从没见过这样的Thor。  
Bucky用手指捅了捅他的后腰，压低声音：“我看过录像，你当年绝对没有你哥哥这么吓人。”  
当王储比不过，当反派难道还比不过吗？！Loki心里气鼓鼓。  
“Brother。”Thor突然开口了，那种仿佛猎食动物般的低沉声线让Loki下意识颤抖了一下，“你为什么不能直接把中庭交到我手里来呢？这些蝼蚁值得你这样守护吗？”  
…………好问题，Loki不会答，因为他也是这么想的，他只是单纯地想近距离围观一下Thor被前同事群殴的现场罢了。  
还好Tony抢下了话头，他义正言辞地回答道：“真可惜，我们这些‘蝼蚁’会打败你的！等着瞧吧！”  
话不投机半句多，随着喵喵锤——不，这已经不是喵喵锤了，现在它这么凶，还不如叫它汪汪锤——的飞出，两方立即开始交火。Thor再怎么说也是阿斯加德的正牌天神，对付几个中庭人简直可以说得上小菜一碟。见识过战斗模式全开的雷神有多可怕的Loki坚决不许Bucky和对方肛正面，把闺蜜赶去疏散人群了。开玩笑，Bucky能跟Steve一样粗糙地使用吗？  
复仇者们一时处于劣势。  
抱着试试看的心情，Loki对着Thor举起了权杖，一道蓝色激光应声而出，正中Thor胸口，把他直接击飞了出去。  
哎哟不错哦。  
不知道这个故事线是怎么走的，无限宝石此时竟然镶嵌在权杖的顶端，而且现在的Loki明显能更大化地使用它，换句话说——  
来来来哥哥呢别走啊请把你的肾带回我的家！！！  
Thor从废墟中冲出来飞向Loki，却在最后一秒穿过了Loki的幻影，在他背后的Loki轮起定海神针就给了他一棍，然后在雷电袭来前又躲进了幻术里。  
两兄弟在一个靠实力，一个靠光环的作用下，竟还有来有往地打了起来，他们一路打到了复仇者联盟的塔顶，复仇者的其他成员正忙着在地面上清理Thor带来的杂兵，无法参与战局，更何况他们根本也挤不进这种神仙打架里。  
本来Loki远程输出得好好的，但是他的老毛病又犯了，掏出匕首就想近战。  
就像Bucky永远记不住不要用会夹头发的那只手给Loki梳头一样，Loki永远也记不住身为法师不要近战。  
明明之前还深陷在Loki幻觉中的Thor突然诡异一笑，猛地转过身，直接准确地掐住了还隐着身的Loki的脖子。  
他的动作在碰到Loki后轻柔下来，手从喉咙滑向后颈，但仍牢牢控制着对方，不容许丝毫挣扎，他眼里流露出一点兴奋的笑意：“我亲爱的弟弟，看来你还是没有改掉这个坏习惯呢，Odin难道没有告诉过你，这是你的一个致命的弱点吗？”  
被他一路向后压到墙上的Loki头一次感觉到了恐惧，明明没有失去过锤子，但这个Thor却已经自通了召唤雷电之术，酥麻的感觉从后颈一路传到四肢，精准地维持在一个不至于令他疼痛却足以失去力气的程度。  
“Loki，我们是兄弟，为什么要像这样互相残杀呢？”Thor用近乎引诱的语气贴在Loki的耳畔，对着他说出了这句话。  
“不是亲的。”Loki下意识用这句话作答，却忘了虽然是同样的台词，但此时他们的身份却早已对调，而这句话永远是反派可以说，但是正派……不行。  
在Loki发现Thor的雷电开始暴动时立刻暗叫不好，果然，Thor把右手的锤子扔在脚下，抬起手来抚摸他的侧脸，眼底阴云变换：“你就这么急着想和我撇清关系吗，Loki？但是你别忘了，即使你身上没有留着Odinson的血……”  
说着他手底一收力，Loki的一缕黑发应声而断，短促的疼痛令他叫出了声。Thor满意地看着他，抬手将那缕发丝和自己的头发编到了一起，他的动作无比温柔，但说出的话却像是来自于地狱的业火：  
“……你也永远是我的弟弟，这辈子都逃不掉的，Loki。”  
Loki注视着眼前的Thor，一句话都说不出来，整个心脏都因为恐惧而缩紧了。  
突然他在Thor背后的头顶看到了一抹绿色。  
Loki不敢相信自己这辈子竟然会说出这样的话，但他还是提高了音量，冲着那个身影果断地喊道：  
“Hulk！SMASH！！！”  
  
熟悉的一幕再次上演，只不过这一次换了主角。  
Hulk拎着Thor进行了日常五段摔，Thor直接被他砸晕了，控制着Loki的雷电也停了下来。Loki趁机用宇宙魔方在天空开了个直通萨卡的传送门，Hulk难得默契地抬手把Thor整个扔了进去。  
其实Loki更想让Hulk也一起跳进去的。  
什么，你说他在乱扔宇宙垃圾？哦，Loki才不介意给他那个骚到爆炸的姐妹高天尊多添一点堵呢。  
天空逐渐放晴，复仇者们享受着象征大战结束的阳光，欣慰地擦去了脸上的汗水。  
“多亏了Loki，我们一会儿可要好好感谢一下他。”Tony抬头四处望了望，“呃，说起来Loki哪去了？有人看见他了吗？”  
不，完蛋了。看着早已空无一人的塔顶，Bucky的心里莫名地闪过了这个念头。  
TBC.


	3. 本篇 · 等等，剧本拿错了？

让我们先把视线从复仇者那边移开，来看一看原本就乱得糟心的变种人一派。  
按照Wanda的魔法，被改变了身份的应该只有Loki、Bucky和Charles，与他们对应的……嗯，男人。  
但毕竟Erik和Charles的身份实在太特殊了，他们不是独立的英雄或反派，而是两个庞大组织的带领者，X战警和兄弟会，旗下变种人无数，一个是领袖，一个是校长，他们的思想无可避免地会影响到下面的人。  
于是在世界的自动补全中，他们手下的变种人们，立场跟着他们一起来了次180°大转弯。  
  
Charles在学校的寝室里醒来。  
他记得很清楚，Wanda的魔法暴走了，他们三个人不幸中枪，这局面简直不能更糟了。Charles叹了口气，无奈地摸了摸头。  
…………唉？  
唉↗↘↗？？！！  
Charles摸了摸，又摸了摸，来回摸了摸，左右摸了摸，两手交替再摸了摸。  
他有头发了？？！  
急切地想照一照镜子的Charles从床上蹦了下去，在他稳稳站住的下一秒，他又愣住了。  
他的腿好了？？！  
用最快速度走到角落里的落地镜前，Charles发现自己正结结实实地站在地面上，头发浓密得和被天启总监剃度前一模一样。他不敢相信地抬起手拽了拽，在确认了不是假发后，直接插起腰，当即就跳了一段踢踏舞。  
他的腿比神盾局的航母都结实。  
还没等Charles继续享受下去，他房间的门就被人敲响了，Hank探进头来，恭敬地询问他：“教授，您今天的下午茶也要英国伯爵红茶吗？”  
“啊？嗯。”Charles下意识掩饰好自己刚刚的动作，谨慎地点了点头。  
Hank鞠了一躬，轻轻合上门出去了。Charles敏锐地察觉到了不对，Hank刚才看他的眼神太怪了，就像是Coulson看美队，叉骨看盾冬文，红骷髅看八爪鱼时的样子。  
嗯……好像有哪个不太对？  
总之那是一种狂热的、盲目的、崇拜的眼神，仿佛下一秒他就能喊出“Hail Xavier！”  
这不对，这绝对不对，这个世界有问题。  
Charles不动声色地离开了房间，一路上在学校里碰到的学生都十分恭敬地和他问好，一切似乎都没有什么不同。Hank将他的茶端到了花园里，Charles一边享用茶点，一边偷偷地脑了侍奉在一边的Hank，想看一看究竟发生了什么。  
这一脑他差点直接吓死，连端着茶的手都在微微颤抖。  
  
他背后的学校，已经不是什么“泽维尔天才青少年学校了”，而是“泽维尔天才反派培训学校”。  
听起来像是个Loki会感兴趣的地方。  
同样旨在教会变种人掌握自己的能力，但现在的X战警，却更像是一支军队，一支只为Charles一个人而出战的军队。他们对校长绝对忠诚，即使有所动摇也在Charles的力量下被洗脑同化了，他们和Charles一样坚信变种人与人类之间唯有一战。  
而与X战警针锋相对的就是兄弟会，由Erik创办带领，他们一直在镇压Charles发起的各种反抗活动，力求变种人和人类之间的和平共存。  
好的，等会，信息量有点大，他得缓缓。  
Charles捂住脸开始深呼吸。一边的Hank注意到了他的反常，连忙过来拍拍他的背：“教授，你没事吧？”  
“没事，我就是……想到了Erik。”Charles不敢再脑，选择谨慎地措辞，企图再套出点情报来。Hank一听到Erik的名字就撇了撇嘴，打开了话匣子，将Charles杀人放火无恶不作的事迹吹上了天，然后又开始贬低伪善假正义的Erik。莫名变成了教授无脑吹的Hank就像每一个穿越文装失忆的主角身边粗神经的大嘴丫鬟一样，无条件地为Charles主动提供着世界设定，在他的叙述下，Charles有幸听到了另一个版本的沙滩离婚。  
  
第一战，那时Charles还在和Erik并肩作战。但Charles在大学学习心理学时了解到了太多人类的劣根性，深知他们会因为恐惧强大的力量而除去所有异端，因此心底里一直不太信任人类。同时，他又坚信只有变种人才是基因进化的完成体，他们才是未来，普通人只是在自然的优胜劣汰中早晚要被淘汰掉的分母而已。  
而Erik虽然出身集中营，却一直被与他相同处境的同伴舍命照料着，他总是相信人类还是存有善意的，因此一直心怀希望。  
这样的两个人在海滩上终于爆发了争执，在解决了所有反派之后，Charles企图精神操控两国军舰互相用导弹攻击彼此，被Erik拼死拦了下来。他们在沙滩上大打出手，Charles骑在Erik的身上，拎着他的衣领质问他知不知道在这个世界上还有多少变种人正在人类的手中受到迫害，被歧视，甚至被拿来做实验，然后双手按住了他的头，在Erik的大脑里直接灌进了他能接收到的世界上所有变种人的惨叫声。  
被放大了千倍的声音在脑中直接回响，那种能量冲击彻底击垮了Erik，也给他留下了不可磨灭的后遗症。他始终有头痛的毛病所以集中不了注意力，这也导致他操纵金属的能力再也无法发挥到极限。后来他戴上了那顶头盔，一是为了稍微隔绝外来的意识波，缓解病痛，二是怕Charles再操纵他，利用他的能力去屠杀普通人。  
  
哇，真是个好不是……咳咳咳，一个悲惨的故事。听完了往事的Charles默默喝茶，立场在“我是反派我做的不对”和“哇咔咔老万你也有今天”间来回跳跃。  
桌上的点心突然少了两块，然后Peter出现在桌边，手里拿着第三块曲奇正在啃，他从兜里掏出几个控制器放到Charles面前，将点心丢进嘴里：“这就是你上次说的核弹按钮，都在这里了，还有什么需要我去偷的吗？”  
Charles看着Peter，Peter也一脸无辜地看回去，不能开口教育孩子不然就暴露了·在这反派窝里自己会被撕了·正直教育家查只能旁敲侧击地企图唤回Peter纯真的灵魂：“Peter，Erik不是你父亲吗？”  
用万磁王当正面人物教育孩子，Charles这辈子都猜不到自己会这么做。  
“是啊，那又怎样？”Peter显然理解错了方向，以为教授在质疑自己的忠心，“Thor还是Odin的儿子呐，做邪神不也照样做得有模有样的。”  
谁神？邪什么？！Charles差点一口茶直接喷到Peter脸上。  
演不下去了的Charles故作深沉地摆了摆手让Hank和Peter退下，自己抓狂地挠了半天桌布，又起来享受了一会儿双腿压压惊，最后开始尝试在脑中联系Bucky。  
还好他的能力没有和Erik对调，他一点也不想把金门大桥扭成字母形状和闺蜜联络，幸好很快Bucky就回话了：“Charles吗？太好了，Loki让我告诉你，在他找到正确的返回方法之前，不管你的身份现在变成了什么样子，都要顺着演下去，不能做出超出这个世界人物设定之外的事情，比如如果你是正派，就不能做反派的举动，反过来也是一样。否则如果变动太大，就会被世界意志发现并被永久清除掉的，一旦灵魂被清除就再也找不回来了，也回不去了。”  
“……”Charles默然，“Loki是什么时候知道的？”  
“哦，在他偷跑走去投奔邪神Thor，想和他一起统治世界的半路上。”Bucky说。  
Charles结束了这通脑内电话，顿时陷入了绝望。  
所以他还要在这个反派的位子上演很久才能回去了？  
在这个……他头发浓密，双腿康健，时不时还能虐虐Erik的世界里？  
哎哟，似乎也没有什么不好？  
正义化身小教授的思想向着危险的深渊一路滑了下去。  
TBC.


	4. 本篇 · 等等，剧本拿错了？

现在镜头转向外太空，准确地说，是萨卡星。  
一个让Loki又爱又恨的地方。  
话说Lok到底是怎么发现这个世界不允许OOC的呢？说来也是有毒，当他们一起打败了Thor后，Loki突然感受到了一种由内而外的空虚，这种拯救世界的事简直不是给神做的，实在是太无聊了！  
Loki向来随心所欲，他才不去考虑事后换回来会不会影响到另一个自己，他现在已经被广阔的搞事前景蒙蔽了双眼，都忘了刚才Thor究竟有多吓人。他在心里盘算着，如果他的计谋和Thor的武力能够合作，那岂不是就能横扫宇宙战无不胜了？还用得着在这里受复联的气吗？  
于是Loki趁没人看见就偷了艘飞船，直接追随着Thor而去了。  
你问为什么是飞船而不是传送门？因为飞船上有Tony专用的按摩仪和香槟酒，Loki偶尔也想享受一下生活。  
在船上，Loki抽时间研究了一下与交换世界有关的咒语，结果被他研究出了悲惨的结论，他发现他们不能做出超出原世界角色性格以外的事情。  
也就是说，他现在必须要含泪做英雄。  
而且目前的情况非常严峻，他已经跑了，甚至都快要着陆了，如果他不想个法子把自己的举动圆回来，他的灵魂就要永远跟这个世界说再见了。  
第三大街的焦糖布丁他还没吃够呢。  
在用通讯器联系了Bucky后，Loki的大脑开始高速运转起来，被自家大姐扔到这个星球上的那次，他摸透了统治者高天尊的性子，也知道怎样能博得那个死基佬的欢心。既然已经做过一次座上宾，Loki有信心再来第二次，而Thor一定已经被控制起来成为竞技场的角斗士了，也就是说，只要Loki从高天尊那诓到那个bug抑制器，就能约等于控制了Thor，然后就约等于拯救世界了。  
他真是太聪明了。  
只是Loki又一次忘了，在这个世界里到底谁才是正派，谁又是反派。  
  
“哈哈哈，你真幽默~我欣赏你~”  
成功混到高天尊面前的Loki如计划般得到了高天尊的赏识和媚眼，这让Loki稍微安下心来，正想出口询问有关Thor的事情时，他突然觉得脖子一凉，下一秒就被一股大剂量的神经毒素突然入体刺到麻痹，整个人都倒在地上无法动弹了。  
身后的Valkyrie正拿着控制器，对着他挑了挑眉。  
高天尊慢悠悠走到他面前，蹲下来乐呵呵地撩开头发仔细看了看他的脸，然后拍拍手：“这个不错，给我们的冠军送去吧。”  
完犊子。  
Loki突然发现了一个一直被他忽略了的事情，在萨卡，是英雄沦为阶下囚，而反派成为座上宾。  
也就是说…………  
毒素的刺激让他的皮肤一阵一阵刺痛，Loki不禁想起来当初他哥哥把这东西用在他身上时，他只是感受到了麻，却并没有痛，现在他才知道Thor当时对他有多泄洪，简直都可以说是没有坝。  
Loki被高天尊派人带了下去，连武器带装备被清了个空，就连身上的战服都被扒了个光，那个变态还不知道从哪找了件类似波斯舞女穿的那种纱制的衣服给他套了上去，又用锁链把他捆了个结结实实。  
还有比这更糟的事情吗？Loki觉得自己这把是插翅难逃了。  
  
Thor从浴池中起身，随手扯了件裤子套上，就往自己的房间走去，没有擦干的金发不停地滴下水珠，沿着他赤裸的胸肌淌下来，留下一道道水渍。  
Hulk此时还在地球上做英雄，于是Thor便凭借着自己强大的实力牢牢站稳了竞技场冠军的位置，全国人民为他欢呼，就连高天尊也好吃好喝地供着这个宝贝，简直无所不用其极地在讨好他。  
没有下一步想去的地方，Thor在萨卡星过得也还算舒坦，如果不算上那些高天尊一直尝试往他房间里塞的男男女女的话。  
把人往外扔也很费精力的，对这方面没什么兴趣的Thor曾多次婉拒过，但高天尊只当他是没找到对口味的，把替Thor选床伴当成了一项娱乐活动在进行。  
今天的Thor在扶上自己门把手的同时，一个小视频就弹了出来，高天尊在画面里一边打碟一边跟他说：“Surprise~！呃，今天这个你肯定满意，不然你先进入看看再说？”  
知道自己屋里又被塞了什么人，Thor叹了口气，推开门准备再把对方拎出去。  
然后他就在床上看见了自己的弟弟，红色的纱裙衣不蔽体地挂在他腰上，金色的头饰缠绕在额上，层层捆绑的锁链将他白皙的皮肤勒出了一道道红痕，被臣服磁片激出的眼泪要落不落地挂在微红的眼角。  
Loki的瞳孔在捕捉到Thor的一瞬间恐惧地缩紧了。  
而Thor却微笑了起来，他对高天尊说：“这次你说对了，我很满意。”然后在Loki的注视下，缓缓锁上了房间的门。  
  
无论Loki有多希望他的队友这时候能来救他，都不可能了。  
因为九头蛇派出的杀手正面进攻了神盾局，Fury受了重伤，Bucky被派出去应战，阻止那个无人可挡的人形兵器。  
在枪林弹雨中，那个Bucky早就知道的人，果然向着他走了过来。  
与Bucky当时不一样，他似乎根本就没想过要遮挡自己的脸，甚至连个头盔都没有戴，原本整整齐齐的金发因为战斗而凌乱，全身的制服换成了冷酷的黑色，在胸口处印着一个猩红的九头蛇标志。他用左臂上的盾牌挡开子弹，随后右手拿着的枪一枪一个，全都是一击毙命。他甚至根本都没有费心去瞄准，双眼一直目不转睛地盯着Bucky，他的目标，他的任务，没有任何人能够阻挡九头蛇死神的脚步。  
Bucky只是站在原地呆呆地望着他，甚至都忘了要去战斗，他下意识地喊出那个他再熟悉不过，此时却无比陌生的人的名字：“Steve…………”  
对方像听到了什么笑话一样挑起一侧的眉毛，伸出舌头舔去脸上方才溅到的鲜血，他的红瞳里面翻滚着冷静的疯狂，他开口了，尾调上扬，每一个字都像巴掌一样狠狠地抽在Bucky的脸上。  
“Steve？”他说，“Who the fuck is Steve？”  
TBC.


	5. 本篇 · 等等，剧本拿错了？

在神盾局的全力防守下，九头蛇不得不暂时撤退，但Bucky看出来了，如果对方想的话，其实获得胜利很容易。但在他喊过Steve之后，对方就再也没有攻击过他，反而是一直用一种若近若离的好奇眼神打量着他，仿佛他是什么稀有动物。而最后下令队员撤退的也是Steve，这些细节不禁让Bucky有一点点小期待。  
Steve会想起他来的，就像他想起了Steve一样。  
Bucky在心里对自己说。  
  
“James Buchan Barnes……”  
九头蛇总部的地下室，Steve仰在椅子上翻看他暗中查到的资料，上面有Bucky和豆芽时期的他一起长大的照片，他们两人一起参与注射血清的实验，一起并肩战斗，他们始终陪伴着对方，直到最后的那次意外到来……  
“Bucky。”Steve无意识地重复着这个名字，用手指在Bucky穿着军装的照片上反复摩挲。  
突然他的头剧烈地疼痛起来，无数画面碎片在他的脑中闪回，他记得有人喊他Steve，记得那个人一次次在他受到欺凌时挡在他面前，记得在战场上和那个人一起并肩战斗，那个人总是非常照顾他，用温柔的表情软软地喊他的名字，对他连一点基本的戒心都没有。  
在成为Captain Hydra之前，他是Steve Rogers，而Bucky Barnes是他最好的战友。  
Steve的眼睛亮了亮，九头蛇的洗脑术已经失去了它的效用，他所遗失的所有记忆碎片都已经归来。Steve没有作声，抬头扫视了一下正在门口放哨的士兵，然后重新捡起了手中的资料。  
他从没有这么清楚过自己是谁。  
但那种亲和的神情并没有重新出现在他的脸上，Steve舔了舔嘴唇，紧紧地盯着那张Bucky的照片，眼中是隐不住的暴虐和愉悦。  
他的同伴，他的兄弟，他的Bucky。  
一个完全无条件信任着他的人，和他一样穿越了七十年的时空，来到了这里。  
世界上还有比这更令人兴奋的事吗？  
听到门口传来脚步声，Steve熟练地把资料叠起来藏好。他看见他的洗脑医生走进来，一边不动声色地打量着他，一边向他传达命令：“这次的任务你失手了，你还有信心再一次拿下他吗？”  
Steve镇定自若地任他打量，露出了一个冷漠而疏离的假笑：“当然能，他逃不掉的。”然后他举起双手敬了个礼，语气轻佻，“Hail Hydra？”  
“……Hail Hydra。”知道他一直都是这幅德行，医生并没有看出什么不妥，回应了口号后便转身离开了。  
所以他并没有看到Steve嘴角那掩饰不住的、期待的微笑。  
  
如今三个人中过得最舒坦，却也是最痛苦的当属Charles了。  
因为按照之前的“他”的计划，今天是他们攻击大使馆，引发暴乱的行动日。  
Charles迫于魔咒的作用不能阻止这次行动，他只能动用了当年在酒吧骗酒的忽悠本领，和他的军队们定下了“只准拆迁，不能杀人”的行为准则，还让他们误以为这是什么更远大计划中重要的一环，一个个坚决发誓一定会遵守要求。  
还好另一个他也总是站在最后面观战，几乎不主动出手，这让下不去手的Charles略略松了口气。  
但其实Charles的心中充满了疑问。  
他是最了解自己能力的人，如果他想，可以在一夜之间杀光世界上所有的人类。虽然脑波增幅器已经被Erik毁掉了，当初参与设计的他还带走了一部分设计图，导致这一设施至今无法重建，大大限制了Charles的能力发挥。但是如果Charles真的想，他有的是办法把那台机器重新修好。  
然而他并没有这么做，反而自己限制着自己的力量，只是时不时在Erik活动的区域附近给他找些麻烦。  
原本的Charles，更像是一直停留在那个调皮又难搞，喜欢找些乐子的小少爷时代，而并没有真正下狠手去做什么。  
“教授，他们来了！”自带老爹雷达的Peter抽空跑回来跟Charles汇报敌情，然后兜了一圈又冲回了战场。  
Charles向着Peter指的方向走了两步，遥遥看见了赶来阻止他们的兄弟会，自己的妹妹Raven也在其中，因为Raven可以说是两边来回反水专家，Charles对此并不意外。  
Erik降落在离他不远的地方，兄弟会的成员们立刻投入了保卫战中，而Erik独自向着Charles走来。  
Charles阻止了身边想要出手的保镖。  
这简直是世纪性的会面，选择了正义的Erik依旧是一副苦大仇深的表情，但整个人不再有那种孤独感和攻击性，变成了Charles一直期望能够看到的那样。  
不过还好他没有像Charles一样面带微笑，不然画面会变得很诡异的。  
“Charles，”Erik对着Charles伸出手，真挚地恳求着他，“住手吧，暴力并不能解决问题，现在停手还来得及，我们可以一起让这个世界变得更好。”他顿了顿，似乎是察觉出了Charles的动摇，又加上了一句：“Please？”  
Charles很感动，仿佛看见了当年追在对方屁股后面兢兢业业劝反的自己，但是，为了自己的小命，Charles回想了一下正版Erik曾经对他说过的话，把台词原封不动地还了回去。  
“No，”Charles摇了摇头，“never。”  
大楼发生了剧烈的爆炸，火光一瞬间吞噬了所有的人。  
  
在两败俱伤的情况下，X战警和兄弟会都各自撤退了，Charles故意落在了最后，他在废墟中寻找着他的目标，果然，他在一个角落里发现了刚把自己从钢筋底下挖出来的Erik。  
Erik的头盔已经掉在了地上，被水泥砸得变了形，没办法使用了。看见Charles走近，Erik苦笑了一下，举起双手放弃了挣扎：“你赢了，Charles，你抓到我了。现在我没有头盔，你可以做任何你想做的事了。”  
但Charles只是静静地低头看着他。  
在一阵沉默后，Charles突然烦躁地“啧”了一声，转过身抬起手捂住了自己的眼睛，声音十分不耐烦：“我现在什么也没看见，谁也没看见，要走赶紧走，快点走，别磨磨唧唧的！”  
Erik似乎愣了一下。  
“Charles，我只想让你知道，无论我们过去有着怎样的分歧，无论你曾做过什么，你永远都是我的朋友。我会一直等待，并永远期待着你的归来。”  
待Charles放下手时，Erik已经不在原地了。  
真是的。  
就算变成了正派也还是那么让人操心。  
有那么一瞬间Charles本以为自己的举动会被世界意志判定为失格后抹杀，但事实上并没有，也就是说，就算是换作原本世界的Charles，在此时此刻他也会做出同样的选择。  
因为无论是哪个世界的Charles和Erik，都不忍心真正地下手自相残杀啊。  
TBC.


	6. 本篇 · 等等，剧本拿错了？

当Steve出现在楼下的时候，Bucky简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
这一次Steve穿着便装，迟迟没有靠近这里，但Bucky在楼上一眼就认出了他。像是有心灵感应一样，Steve对着他所在的方向仰起了头，然后用口型冲他比了两个音节：  
Bucky。  
无需再说，Bucky激动地冲下楼去，中途碰到了Tony，Tony只来得及询问他的背影：“你上哪去？”  
“Steve记起来了！”Bucky的衣角消失在转角。  
“Steve？Steve Rogers？那不是九头蛇队长吗？！”差点被他吓死的Tony连忙向休息室跑去，想多喊些人来帮忙，以防自家乖乖员工被心心念念的老友骗走先奸后杀。  
趁这个机会Bucky已经直接从二楼窗口跳了出去，飞快地赶到了他一直想见的人面前。Steve看起来完全不似上一次的嗜血和暴戾，整个人平和而清醒，他激动地笑着，张开双臂向着Bucky走来：“Bucky！我记起来了！我都记起来了！天呐，我真想你！我……”  
可随着他越走越近，Bucky看到了对方隐藏在鸭舌帽下面的那双眼睛，里面藏着不加掩饰的兴奋，简直就像是食肉动物扑向自己猎物前一秒时的眼神一样。  
Bucky本能地感觉到了危险，向后退去想拉开两人的距离。然而Steve看穿了他的意图，一个箭步率先冲到了他面前。Bucky立刻挥拳而出，但是对着Steve，他下意识地出了右拳。  
拳头被对方轻柔却无法挣脱地握住，Steve的另一只手臂像钢铁一样箍住了他的腰，贴近到他耳畔用带着笑意的声线宣布：  
“捉到你了~我的小Bucky。”  
在所有人反应过来之前，他一掌敲晕了Bucky，把人扛到肩上跳上了前来接应他的直升机，扬长而去。  
复仇者们眼睁睁看着自家孩子被人掳走，然后几枚导弹又迎面落下来摧毁了他们的所有飞机，只靠Tony的装甲根本追不上九头蛇的高科技飞行器。  
“是我看错了，还是那家伙在跟Bucky调情？”Tony揉了揉自己的眼睛，颤抖着问出了这个问题。  
“……一定是你看错了。”Natasha强行说服自己。

等等？这和剧本说好的不一样啊！说好的复忆反派热情洋溢地投入了正义的怀抱呢？  
这是Bucky晕过去前最后的想法。

比Bucky更需要担心自己安危的，是Loki。  
身上的锁链结结实实捆住了他，沉默着不断走近的Thor让他全身上下都紧张地绷紧了，只能小幅度地扭动身体企图挣脱这束缚。Thor站在床边，表情笼罩在阴影之中，只有在发梢跳跃的电弧显示了他现在的心情有多愉悦。Thor探出手抚上他颈后的那个磁片，双指一用力就碾碎了它：“没用的东西。”  
Loki在失去了控制后下意识地起身想逃，但从Thor指尖直接放出的电流刺中了他的小腿，让他无力地跪跌下来。Thor冲他摇摇手指，做了个不赞同的表情：“不要逃，弟弟，你知道你跑不过我的。”  
因为紧张而渗出的冷汗将Loki的黑发黏在了颈上，双手被捆在背后，身上原本就不多的布料因为刚才的挣扎而敞得更开了，修长大腿的根部完全暴露在了空气之中。Loki狼狈的样子落在Thor的眼中，令他无法抑制地兴奋了起来，他压低声线，用一种带着调侃和羞辱的语气对着Loki轻笑：“弟弟，你真美，高天尊打扮你的时候没发现你是这样的尤物吗？”他用一根手指挑开Loki胸前的布条，Loki的乳尖因为长时间的疼痛刺激和紧张而挺立着，Thor咂了咂嘴，“被这样捆着都能兴奋，你知道自己的身体有这么淫荡吗？”  
“闭……嘴…………”用力咬了咬被电流麻痹的舌尖，Loki张口骂道，但语气因为脱力而毫无威胁性，反而他自己因为对方贬低性的话语红了耳尖，身体也微微颤抖起来。  
“你知道你现在像什么吗？”Thor很满意他的反应，自上而下地俯视着Loki，“在古代，决斗场上的胜者为英雄，而被俘虏的奴隶则会被打扮好送进他的房间。而现在你，我亲爱的弟弟，就是那个奴隶，而不再是你万众瞩目的大英雄了。”  
Loki低喘了一声，表达了他的不屑之意。  
Thor听懂了，却不在意，他知道他的弟弟总是有些小骄傲，或者说是太骄傲了，每当他看到备受瞩目和爱戴的Loki在聚光灯下接受赞美，他内心的黑暗就与日俱增，他想毁掉他，毁掉他的一切，将他最为重视的尊严放在脚底狠狠践踏，把他的所有成就撕碎给他看。  
Thor突然想到一个好主意，他似笑非笑地注视着Loki，温柔地帮他将长发别到耳后，然而他接下来说出的话却令Loki顿时坠入冰窟。

“Kneel，”Thor说，“跪在我面前，然后给我舔。”

Loki简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他惊恐地抬头去看Thor，却只看到了在他指尖威胁性跃动着的电弧。Thor的眼神很冰冷，仿佛约顿海姆的冬天，他高高在上地站着，冷漠地注视着Loki像跳梁小丑一样在他的面前舞动。  
他是认真的，这个认知令Loki近乎绝望。  
强忍着巨大的屈辱感，Loki缓缓爬起来，用膝盖支撑着身体在Thor面前跪好，逼迫自己去贴近对方。  
Thor原本只是恶趣味地想用这种方法来贬低和摧毁Loki的自尊，能够把他的救世主弟弟当作男妓对待，这个念头令他无比快活。但当Loki真的岔开双腿跪伏在他面前，因为双手捆在背后而重心不稳，只能高高地撅起屁股，圆润的臀部在纱裙下若隐若现，他的睫毛因为紧张而频频颤动，折辱感染红了他的眼角，就连那双绿宝石一样的眼睛上都覆上了一层水雾时，Thor只觉得全身被一股邪火点燃，小腹不由自主地收紧。  
操，他竟然对着自己的弟弟硬了起来。  
原本的恶作剧突然变了性质，Thor现在一点也不希望Loki停下来，甚至在心里疯狂地期待那双红唇能够含住自己的性器，然后给予他灭顶的快感。  
Loki咬牙凑近Thor的下体，耳边不断响起的静电声无声地催促着他，他心一横，就咬着Thor的裤腰向下扯去。Thor半勃起的性器弹出来拍在他的脸上，那个尺寸令Loki有些害怕，却只能硬着头皮继续。从没有做过这种事情的Loki只能凭借着想象行动，他偏过头去，伸出舌头沿着阴茎从上到下的舔舐，被他舔过的地方留下一道道水渍，Loki反复卷舔着茎体，迟迟不愿意将它完全含在口中。  
发现了他小伎俩的Thor低笑一声，伸手扶上了Loki的后脑，命令道：“张嘴。”  
Loki下意识地照办了，下一秒Thor就将他的整根分身塞进了Loki的口中，同时用力扣紧了他的后脑不许他逃脱。Loki被这突如其来的动作弄得呼吸一窒，被呛住的感觉将他的眼泪都逼了出来，但无论他如何发出抗拒的呜咽声，Thor都丝毫不为所动。温暖湿润的口腔令Thor舒适得又粗大了一圈，他扯着Loki的头发挺起了腰，在他的嘴里操干起来，还时不时出言提醒Loki要用心服侍。  
被Thor粗暴的动作撞得快要支撑不住身体的Loki下意识向Thor的方向靠去，却反而将对方吞得更深，浓烈的雄性气息充满了Loki的鼻腔，腥涩的味道在他口中漫延，但他只能眨着眼睛让模糊了视线的泪水快些流掉，努力地在Thor抽插动作的途中舔过他的顶端。  
昔日的天神如今被迫屈从于性欲，用再低贱不过的姿势服侍着自己。这个画面让Thor愈加兴奋，Loki的身体因为羞耻而呈现出粉红色，他的脖颈修长，微微皱着眉闭眼仰头的样子有种破碎的美感，不断拨撩着Thor的施暴欲，他从不知道自己弟弟九界闻名的灵巧银舌头竟然在这种事情上格外有天分。  
被性欲冲昏了头的Thor顶弄得有些深，Loki不由自主地咳嗽了起来，生理性的泪水和嘴角的口水一起不受控制地淌了下来，沾湿了胸前的布料。Loki有些痛苦的样子令Thor瞳孔一缩，“够了。”他说着捏着Loki的下巴抽出了阴茎，自己动手撸动起来，很快便射了出来，乳白色的精液顺着Loki的脸颊和胸口流淌下去。  
Loki头脑发昏，还有些没反应过来，但他此时也知道还是不要再出言嘲讽对方为好，他采取了一种较为弱势的立场，抬起眼睛去看他的兄长：“哥哥，你想杀了我吗？”  
“杀了你？不，我永远不会那么做。”Thor用拇指擦去了Loki眼睛下方溅到的精液，将手指伸到对方嘴边。Loki垂眼看了看，很听话地张嘴舔掉了。Thor奖赏似的替他解开了身上的锁链，失去束缚的Loki几乎立刻瘫倒在了床上，揉着自己被勒出了红印的手臂。  
Thor沉默地看了他一会儿，突然开口：“我只是想让你体会我的心情。”  
Loki有些不解地去看他，Thor自嘲地笑笑，坐到他的身边去抬手抚摸他的后颈：“你永远也不会知道我对你的心情，我爱你，又恨你。Loki，你知道吗？当你因为出色的谋略天分和魔法天赋而被父母赏识时，而只会使用武力的我却只能一个人躲在宫殿的角落，你知道那时候我的心情吗？是的，你去约顿海姆的那次是我故意设计的，是我让你发现了自己的身世，一个低贱的霜巨人，而你也果然如我所料去找父亲对质，但谁知道Odin竟然根本不介意！即使是这样他还是爱着你，器重你！可我！我才是他的亲生儿子！！”Thor在Loki震惊的目光中停下来，喘了口气，“是的，我怨恨你，嫉妒你，无时无刻不想毁了你，我的弟弟，你能明白那种感觉吗？”  
我明白吗？  
那种日复一日活在对方高大的阴影之下，知道自己只属于卑微的尘埃，知道自己无论做得有多好、如何去追赶都得不到对方触手可及却又弃之如履的东西，知道自己只配弃着死去，只能在冰冷的黑暗里永世挣扎的感觉吗？  
他怎么会不知道？  
Thor突然发现Loki露出了一种十分哀伤的神情，他茫然的眼睛毫无焦点地投向远方，像是看向什么遥远的回忆，Thor从没见过这个带着宠爱光环长大的弟弟露出过这种表情。  
就像是……那种在全世界都无处容身的、落寞的感觉。  
那个表情深深刺痛了Thor的心脏，让他条件反射般地想拥对方入怀，不停地亲吻他的发顶告诉他自己就在这里。被喊了千年的哥哥，那种感情又怎么作假，对Loki的保护欲早已在Thor自己都不知道的时候就深深融入了他的骨髓里，仅仅一个眼神就能够牵动他的心。  
Thor捂住脸，苦笑起来。  
直到这时他才明白自己想要的究竟是什么。  
他并不想毁掉Loki，或是打败他，他只是想让已经强大到可以独当一面的Loki再次变回那个会躲在自己身后、需要自己保护的弟弟。  
他怕Loki走得太远会丢下他。  
怕他认识了太多新朋友会最终遗忘他。  
他只是害怕……会失去Loki。  
他那独一无二的、无可替代的弟弟。  
他无可救药地恨着他，也同样近乎病态的爱着他。

“Loki。”  
“嗯？”被Thor喊到名字，Loki下意识瑟缩了一下，但此时的Thor眼中不再有那种肆虐的雷暴，他的神情很像他的哥哥。  
他真正的哥哥。  
“我有个建议。”Thor对着他笑开了，“我们去偷飞船吧。”  
TBC.


	7. 本篇 · 等等，剧本拿错了？

被脑内历程过于丰富以至于感动了自己的Thor的态度大转弯搞懵了的Loki警惕地瞅着他，Thor之前如果说是因为没什么目标留下来随便住住，现在Loki来了，他就想带着人一起走了，毕竟那个高天尊的眼神总是怪怪的，如果他再敢那么看自己弟弟，Thor怕是忍不住要杀人。  
既然利害关系一致，大家都想回地球，Loki不得不忍辱负重装作之前什么也没发生过。他裹着床单说必须要把自己的衣服讨回来，还有他的武器和头盔。其实Loki拿到装备后大可以再开传送门把两个人送回去，但Thor笑眯眯地说怕他思想觉悟不够最后又坑哥，还是选择机动性比较强的飞船比较好。  
“我知道他飞船的安全密码。”Loki怕自己没点用场就被人半路扔下了，连忙狗腿状献宝。萨卡这地方本来就有给Thor的智商加成，又是Loki的一大心理阴影，他宁愿现在憋屈点顺着Thor，也不想再来次什么分道扬镳了。  
但Thor不知怎么的会错了意，眯起眼睛有点危险地逼近了他，汹涌的暗流在平静的外表下翻滚：“你怎么知道的？”  
Loki不能说是从另一个世界坑了你知道的，但Thor的脑洞明显偏到了“卖身套情报”的方向去，颇有要把Loki当即扒光了检查一遍的架势，Loki终于发挥了属于原世界的胡说八道技能：“他和手下人炫耀时自己说的，你也知道那神经病脑子不太正常。”  
Thor半信半疑，但Loki的表情太过真诚，眼角之前哭过的泪痕又还在，Thor屈服了。  
嘻嘻，说不定这次的萨卡变成了反派智商抑制器了？Loki在心底窃喜。  
“我们要怎么去偷我的装备？”Loki赶紧把话题从危险区域移出去，他在头脑里回忆着这个建筑里所有的暗道。但Thor挑眉看了一眼他：“谁说要偷了？”  
Loki眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
Thor拍了拍他的头：“我们直接走过去。”  
  
反派二字不知道自带多少战斗属性加成，反正Loki是不打算短时间内再和他这位哥哥对着干了。如Thor所说，他真的就直接公主抱着Loki大步向外走，一道道闪电无情地从天而降劈在他的两侧，所有冲上来的士兵还没有碰到他们的衣角就化成了灰。Thor像散步一样把Loki带到了存放他装备的地方，非常恶趣味地在他换衣服的过程中全程盯着看，还不许他用幻术遮掩。拿回了战斗装备的Loki并没有被允许加入战斗，反而又被抱了起来继续走，Thor似乎特别喜欢这个姿势。  
不过这段经历也令Loki永生难忘，他终于有了种被反派大哥罩着一起兴风作浪的感觉，这简直爽爆了，如果忽略他现在还是复仇者成员的话。  
两个人如入无人之境般迅速攻进了停机坪，Loki报出了正确的密码，他们就劫走了高天尊过生日用的那架飞船，逃之夭夭了。  
大概高天尊也清楚Thor的破坏力究竟有多可怕，所以睁一只眼闭一只眼放他们跑了。  
好吧，是时候回中庭了，Bucky说不定都一个人呆烦了，Loki在心里想。  
嗯，不过，问题是，他不是一个人。  
  
Bucky听到了水声。  
他吸了口气，逐渐恢复了意识，四周很暗，加上潮湿的感觉，他判断自己是处于什么地方的地下室。  
他努力让眼睛适应周围的光线，再次环视后他立刻就认出了这里，这是九头蛇的一个秘密总部。  
Steve把他带回了九头蛇？  
但是Steve明明已经知道他是谁了，难道说……他在骗他？  
想站起来的Bucky又被一股拉力带了回去，他发现自己正躺在一张大床上，左臂被磁力装置牢牢禁锢在床头，但右手并没有被带上镣铐，似乎是对方怕他的手腕会在昏迷中被磨破一样。  
没等他多想，门就又被人打开了，Steve像是早知道他醒了一样，若无其事地和他打招呼：“Bucky，你睡了好久，现在饿吗？”  
“…………Steve？”Bucky不敢确定自己正对着哪一个Steve，试探性地出声问寻。  
读懂了他暗示的Steve并不生气，他在床边坐下，伸手去碰Bucky的头发，见Bucky没有躲，便露出了一点像孩童般心满意足的笑容，但那个表情转瞬即逝淹没在了冷酷的疯狂之下。Steve像盯着个人所有物一样充满了独占欲的眼神令人害怕，但说出口的话语气又是那么温柔：“是我啊，Buck，从前还跟你四人约会过的。说起来你可真喜欢那么干，但你明明就知道那些女孩儿只喜欢你一个人，不是吗？”  
这些东西可不会写在资料上。  
Bucky的心越沉越深，他别过头去，发现金属臂已经被洗回了原本的颜色，上面还印了个九头蛇的标志。发现了他的视线，Steve很高兴地为他解释：“好看吗？这样以后，我们的装备就是配套的了，你喜欢吗？”  
“你依然听命于九头蛇？我只是你需要完成的任务？”Bucky不敢相信他所看到的一切，恢复了记忆的Steve并不是当初那个如阳光一般温暖的人，但也不是之前麻木的杀戮机器，他现在是…………另一个人。  
更像是两者的结合体。  
听到Bucky的话，Steve皱起了眉：“不，当然不，你为什么会觉得我听命于他们？”  
Bucky的心稍稍放松了些，这时一个九头蛇士兵推着一车丰盛的食物进来了，Steve对他点点头，示意他可以出去了。  
那个士兵对着他行礼，说出的话却让Bucky的表情瞬间凝固。  
“Hail Captain Hydra！”他说。  
“是的。”Steve迎着Bucky震惊的目光，像哄孩子一样放轻了自己声音，“你说错了，应该是，九头蛇现在听命于我。”  
TBC.


	8. 本篇 · 等等，剧本拿错了？

飞船平稳地降落在地球上。  
舱门打开，Loki从踏板上跳下来，Thor半靠在门口并不打算和他一起留在中庭。Loki的心情喜忧参半：“你要走吗？”  
“你想让我留在你心爱的中庭？我真是受宠若惊，弟弟。”Thor带着点调戏的意味说道，看到Loki瞬间语塞的表情他更愉快了，对着Loki招了招手，“过来。”  
搞事情的完美反派哥哥的这个设定怕是已经把Loki洗脑了，好了伤疤忘了疼地乖乖凑了过去。  
Thor伸出两根手指撩起长发压在Loki的后颈上，Loki只感到一阵剧烈的刺痛，但他微乎其微的挣扎被Thor简单镇压了，这一次不管Loki如何呼痛他也没停下动作。待他将手移开时，Loki的皮肤已经被电烙上了一个小小的闪电形伤痕，发红的伤口迅速复原，但那个印记却像是纹身一样留了下来没有消退。  
Thor把Loki拉近，在那个印痕上轻轻吻了吻，然后在Loki的耳边说：“弟弟，只要有这个在，九界之大，你无论逃到哪里我都找得到你，你大可以试试。另外为了防止你浪费时间，我可以告诉你，再强大的魔法也消除不掉这个痕迹。”  
在Loki瞪大眼睛挥出捅肾刀的前一秒，Thor灵巧地后退避开了，他放肆地大笑着关上了飞船的门，很快就消失在了Loki的视线中。  
垃圾。神渣。败类。呸。  
Loki捂着自己的脖子直吸气，决定要加快寻找返回咒语的脚步了，他简直等不及要把这堆烂摊子全部留给那个正直版本的自己了。  
此时的Loki还不知道，当他返回复联总部时会面对怎样的混乱场面，而他所有的精力又要投入到营救Bucky的计划上去，根本没有时间去找Charles聊一聊了。  
更何况Charles也没时间去找他聊，Charles现在要忙疯了。  
机智过人的小教授很快就摸透了这个世界自己的设定，可以简单概括为第一战时的造型，加上逆转未来的性格，乍一看是个清清纯纯的小美人，可一开口却是那种怼天怼地everybody fuck off的暴躁性子。有了模板再让Charles去演简直就再容易不过了，可以说出事的不是他自己这边。  
而是Erik。  
前些日子有个人来找他，他挠秃头皮也猜不到会是他，可就是他。  
天启。  
跟他的头发有血海深仇的痴汉强暴犯。  
但这一次天启是来请他做四骑士之一的。  
剧情是不是听起来很耳熟？Charles也觉得熟，但无论他有多想直接脑死这货，还是得笑脸相迎，热情地表示同意加入，只要对方不给他做造型。  
美容美发专业毕业的天启老师痛苦地迟疑着同意了。  
Charles本以为天启会再次看上自己的能力想跟他来个合体，但是不，Charles只是被随手使用着。当年劳工老万挖地心，如今Charles就被当成广播大喇叭用，只不过是面向全世界的那种。  
这个世界的天启不知道到底打不打算清洗世界，画风向着搞笑艺人一路飞奔着。  
Charles倒是乐得清闲，要是对方真让他去做一个实打实的反派，他反而还不知道该怎么办。但当他以为这种小日子可以一直这样过下去的时候，他听说了天启的下一步计划。  
他要把Erik抓走合体，单纯因为，这具身体比较帅。  
嗯，真是有理有据，令人信服——个鬼啦！  
简直夭寿了！！！  
入戏过度的Charles当即撸起袖子就要带着全校上下的孩儿们杀出去，表示要和对方死肛到底，想给我家Erik剃头？吔屎去吧天小启！爸爸来跟你比划比划啊？！  
一秒倒戈的情节到是一步都没走错。  
就是少剪了个脑内MV，也不知道Charles最后会不会在天启脑子里刻一个L。  
  
与此同时，Bucky还在和Steve对峙。  
完全意想不到的展开让Bucky一阵阵发愣，不知道究竟是哪个环节出了差错，这个世界Steve的发展竟然和他相差千里。而在Steve为了获得他的回应而断断续续进行的讲述中，Bucky逐渐地把事情的原貌拼了起来。  
Steve和当年的他一样跌下火车被九头蛇发现，因为他已经属于那项血清实验中比较成熟的产物了，九头蛇的研究员们并没有对他进行多大的改造，只是给他洗了脑，清除了他所有的记忆。也许是因为他的体质太好，研究员们还没来得及给他种下完全服从的暗示，Steve就从催眠中醒了过来。  
但此时的他只保留了自己的人格，记忆认知却如同一张白纸。  
九头蛇的领导们紧急研究后决定将计就计，他们向Steve传输了他就是Captain Hydra的念头，并给了他用从瓦坎达偷来的振金所做的盾牌。对这个世界没有什么认知，又无甚过往无处可去的Steve接受了这个说法，开始为九头蛇冲锋陷阵。  
四倍血清本应在这个时候发挥出它的副作用，好的更好，坏的更坏，但很奇怪地，对于Steve，他所有的变化就只是虹膜由纯净的水蓝色变成了妖异的血红而已。  
而对于九头蛇来说，正因为Steve是清醒的、有思考能力的，他才能够发挥出比单纯听从命令的傀儡更大的价值。他身上出色的领导和谋划能力，让他在九头蛇的地位比当初单纯被当成武器使用的冬兵要高很多，可以说他是属于有很大个人自由的领导阶层的，统治者们会同他商量着让他接受任务，而不是一味命令。  
但Steve并不满足于这种一味被利用的关系，他利用每次被解冻出来执行任务的时间接触更多的下属，用各种方法获得了他们的效忠，一点点地在组织中渗透，让属于他的人在他被冰封的时间里继续扩大发展，并在这七十年里不断壮大着自己的势力，到最后基本将他所处总部内的全部士兵都悄悄替换成了他自己的人。  
在与Bucky见面后，Steve恢复了记忆，重拾了被洗脑前的时光片段，他深知自己不能再次失去这些记忆。于是在前来带回Bucky之前，他血洗了整个研究室，把懂得如何洗脑自己的相关人员杀了个精光，还烧了那本洗脑词和所有的相关资料以永绝后患。在解决完一切后顾之忧后，他带着自己壮大了的势力从九头蛇里彻底地分裂了出去，吞掉了对方的土地和资源，占领了他们的基地。Steve凭借着一己之力硬生生砍掉了九头蛇的一条腿，成为了一支独立的势力。  
“我并非Hail Hydra，”他对Bucky说道，企图用这种话来消除掉一点Bucky对他的排斥，“我留在这里只是因为喜欢这种自由自在，一切个人欲望可以优先的感觉罢了。”  
Bucky摇着头，那副关切的表情让Steve既想狠狠撕个粉碎又想捧在手里爱怜地亲吻：“不是的，Steve，你不是这样的，你只是刚刚被洗脑后意识有些混乱而已，相信我，我知道——”  
“为什么你还是不明白呢？”Steve有些失去耐心，狂躁地扯着自己的头发，提高了音量打断了Bucky的话，“我知道你总是想假设出一些剧情，这样你就可以说些什么‘哦！天啊！Steve你是受害者，我不怪你！这不是你！’之类的屁话，那就让我告诉你吧，我只被洗脑过一次，那次也只是丢失了记忆而已，更何况那还是发生在七十多年前的事情。而在这整整七十年时间里，我都是我，也一直是我，这样说你还不明白吗？”Steve不断吐出甜蜜的话语，残忍地切断着Bucky所有的希望：“现在在你面前的，不是什么洗脑后的残次品，也不是九头蛇的邪恶造物，这就是我，真正的我，你的Steve。”  
Bucky陷入了沉默，右手不自觉地攥紧了手边的床单。  
“你为什么会变成这样？你明明可以逃走，为什么留下？为什么不回到军队去？”Bucky轻声反问。  
“我为什么为九头蛇效力吗？”Steve咧开嘴，像是说了什么好笑的单词一样晃了晃头，抬手从餐车上拿起一瓶红酒打开，“当我失去记忆的时候，我就把别人用于回忆的时间全部都用在了思考上，接着我就发现了一个有趣的事实。”他优雅地用酒液填满两只杯子，并将其中一只递给Bucky。  
Bucky没有接，Steve就很有耐心地一直举着，但他眼中愈来愈沉的颜色暗示了如果Bucky继续拒绝下去，可能就会有什么不好的事情发生了。  
看懂了他潜台词的Bucky抬手接过了那个杯子，Steve如释重负地微笑起来，用自己手里的杯子和他碰了碰，将红酒一饮而尽。几滴酒液沿着他的嘴角流出来，他伸出舌头舔了舔。这幅画面让Bucky回想起他们刚见面的那一次，Steve刚杀完人的样子。  
他永远都有种野性的优雅，像是从来不把任何事情放在心上，世间万物都不值得他投去一瞥一样。  
但他现在正坐在自己面前，用注视着全世界般的热切眼神直勾勾地盯着他。  
Bucky抿了抿嘴唇。  
Steve把空酒杯随手扔了在了地上，玻璃的碎裂声异常清脆：“我发现了势力的本质，你看，无论是我们的国家，还是九头蛇，甚至于这个世界上的任何一个国家、组织或是政府，只要它们存在着，就会有它们自己的利益和立场，那么这个世界上就少不了要有利益冲突，战争就会继续爆发，人类就永远无法实现真正的和平与自由。所以无论我站在哪一边，支持哪一方，都不能实现真正的安定！不能让这个操蛋的世界变得更好！既然如此，那我的立场又有什么意义吗？”  
Steve低头看着自己的手掌，又狠狠地将它握成拳：“我的——或者说你的、我们所有人的理想，都不过只是一潭泡影而已，我们过去所有的努力，都只是一个笑话。”  
Bucky张了张嘴，却又不知道该说些什么。  
但Steve很快又恢复了微笑：“所以我决定了，我不再站在任何人的那边了，我只为了自己的欲望和兴趣而行动。失去了记忆的我没有任何牵挂，而只有九头蛇能许诺能给我更多的自由和乐趣，还让我有机会跨越时空去见证世界更多的变化，既然如此留下来为之效力也未尝不可。”Steve深情地望着Bucky，伸出手去抚摸着他的脸颊，“但现在不同了，现在我又有了你，我的过去，我的牵挂，都回来了。他们竟然想让我亲手毁了你，但你是属于我的，我不会把我的东西交给九头蛇，所以我就摧毁了这个总部。Bucky，我所做的这一切都是为了你。”  
Bucky微微偏过头去，他眼中迟疑和拒绝的神情让Steve认识到对方仍不认同他就是Steve，即便他的确就是。  
莫名的怒火涌上了Steve的心头，为什么？凭什么？他已经足够强大，强大到可以为他做任何事情，任何事！但Bucky眼里永远就只有那个连架都不会打的窝囊废瘦小子，和那个每场战役都只能跟在他身后的跟班，即使他们他妈的是同一个人，Bucky的目光也永远不会分给他分毫。  
疯狂的嫉妒蚕食着他的心，一点一点灼烧着他仅存的理智和自制力。  
“你是这么想的，是吗？”Steve冷酷地笑着，用尖酸刻薄的话语攻击着Bucky，“你只想要那个布鲁克林的穷小子，而不接受我，难道不是因为你赢得过那个我吗？看啊！伟大的Bucky Barnes比他高，比他壮，轻轻松松就能一拳把他打翻在泥地里摔个狗吃屎，也不用害怕他会夺去你的军功，那是个再优秀不过的跟班了不是吗？”  
Steve一掌狠狠地拍在Bucky脑侧的床板上，力道震得整张床都都抖了一下，但他仍极力控制着自己没有碰到对方分毫，即便他的红瞳已经因为狂怒而充血：“当我变成这样，当我比你强大得多，能够轻易地击败你，控制你，成为了你的威胁时，你就对我避之不及，恨不得彻底否定我的存在，Bucky——”他的语调突然软下去，学着自己当年的叫法去咬字那个姓名，然后捏住对方的下巴，逼近了他，一字一句地吐出下面的话，“你真虚伪。”  
“不是那样的！你明明知道我不是那么想的！”自己的感情被歪曲成这样，Bucky忍不住出言反驳，他明明只是担心Steve，想要他重新拾回那个善良温和的自己而已，“无论Steve是什么样子都是我的朋友！”  
“是吗？”Steve像是发现了缝隙的毒蛇一样抓住机会狠狠咬下一口，故意用一种委屈的语气同他说话，“那么现在的我拥有着与你一起度过的全部记忆，难道就单纯的因为我主动走上了与你不同的道路，你就说我不是你的Steve了吗？你就不把我当作好友了吗？”  
Bucky一时答不出这个问题。  
于是Steve嗤笑起来，彻底的失望将他的心脏完全冰冻，那双眼睛又恢复了初遇时的冷漠。  
“你说谎了。”  
他说。  
“Bucky。”  
“你骗了我。”  
TBC.


	9. 本篇 · 等等，剧本拿错了？

对于Steve来说，Bucky意味着全世界。  
在他瘦弱不堪的时候，他会为他挺身而出，拉着他的手将他牵出泥泞的暗巷。  
在他成为他战友的时候，他会冲在最前面，成为他的、他们所有人的精神领袖，他为他挡下火力，又放心地将背后交付于他。  
在他辗转至现代的时候，他又成为了他与这个陌生世界唯一的交点，他最后的救赎。  
但那又如何呢？  
对于Bucky，他有战友，他有队友，还有无数渴望追随他的人。  
他从来都不是他唯一的选择。  
他们之间的情感从来就不是对等的，一个早已将单纯的陪伴用执念发酵成了疯狂的爱欲，而另一个只是怀念着曾经，而唾弃着如今。  
这就是事实，认命吧。  
他无能为力。  
可悲。可悲。  
他如今能够得到一切，却唯独得不到这个人。  
他的Bucky，和七十年前一样，还是那个人人乐于听命的战争英雄，他只需要站在灿烂的阳光下就足以给予人们勇气，他就是正义的化身。  
而他，已经沾染上了污秽的黑暗，他身下的血海足以将他吞没，那短短二十年的光明不足以将他从深渊中拉出来。  
只能让他在攀到高处后，又一次坠落得更深。  
光与暗，黑与白，即使命运让他们重逢，他们也已经是两个世界的人了。  
站在高处的英雄，从来只看得见和他一起沐浴在光明里的人。  
而罪恶的杀手只能被留在腐朽的角落里，任人遗忘。

不，还有一条路，不是还有一个方法的吗？  
只要那样……只要他那么做…………  
只要他伸手将对方一起拉到黑暗中来，不就可以了吗？  
这样他就只能注视着自己，染上和他一样的气息，被他的爱弄脏，变得和他一样的堕落，一样沉溺于黑暗，这样Bucky就没有资格再自诩为正义的勇士而拒绝自己了。  
Steve的瞳色蓦然转深，他将Bucky自由的右手压在床头，凑到他的耳边去：  
“你只能是我的，我会让你成为我的，只能是我的。”  
下一秒，Bucky的衣服就被无情地撕碎了。  
皮肤猛然接触阴冷的空气让Bucky下意识抖了一下，但Steve火热的指尖立刻覆了上来，从他的锁骨一路滑到小腹。即使再迟钝Bucky也意识到了Steve想对他做什么，他从来没有想过对方会对他抱有这种心情。

这不像是那些跑来和他告白的小姑娘，他可以说几句好话将她们打发掉，这是他最好的好友，他失而复得的人，他现存唯一的亲人，他的记忆，他的一切。  
他永远不可能敷衍他，更做不到拒绝他。

Steve抓住了Bucky发愣的时机继续进攻，牢牢地压在对方身上，舔舐着他的耳垂，又沿着颈部滑下来，露出犬齿危险地含住他的喉结轻轻磨蹭，最后舔咬上对方暴露在空气中的乳头。  
他的手指灵巧地在Bucky的腰侧徘徊，不轻不重地拿捏着，听到身下人抑制不住发出的喘息，手臂从推拒到无意识地在他的肩上扣紧，Steve满意地勾起了嘴角。  
从小一起长大让他有足够的经验去了解Bucky身上的敏感点，那些他不经意碰到后会让对方脸红惊叫的地方。他并不急于去填满他自己的欲望，而是从容不迫地攻击着那些弱点，他要看到Bucky因为他而陷入情欲的漩涡，褪掉一切伪装和他一同沉沦。  
身体上陌生的快感像海浪一样一波一波持续侵袭着Bucky，一次次冲散他脑中刚刚聚积起来的理智，不能这样，他刚蓄起力气举起右手想喊停对方，却被轻而易举地扭到了背后制住。Steve低笑着狠狠在Bucky肩膀上咬了一口以示惩罚，他舔着伤口渗出的血丝，抬起眼睛盯着Bucky涣散的瞳孔。  
“告诉我，”他说，“你的Steve会做这种事情吗？”

Bucky突然清醒了，他敏锐地发现了在Steve那残酷表情下伪装得很好的一点脆弱，那淹没在暴怒中的一丝绝望。  
他忽然就明白了。  
现在的Steve，其实比任何人，都要更加厌恶如今的自己。  
他的记忆归来得太晚了，晚到他再也回不去，晚到早已无法改变这七十年的时光，他已经是现在的他了。  
无论是哪个世界的Steve Rogers，都是那种自己认定了一条路就会坚定地走下去的人，无论其他人会怎么想，认定他是善是恶，他都不会回头，更不会后悔自己的选择。  
只是现在他再也走不回去了，无法再次成为Bucky记忆里的那个人，他太过害怕自己的变化不会被接纳了，便干脆变本加厉地行动，把自己同过去彻底分割开，假装他们是两个不同的个体，却只不过是怕一度接纳过自己的Bucky会抛弃现在的他，会唾弃他变了质的爱意，怕他视若珍宝的信任和爱护会被残忍的收回，于是便干脆装作从未拥有。

但他们一直都是同一个人啊。  
就像是James，Bucky和Winter Soldier一样。

Bucky注视着Steve，轻柔但是坚定地回答：“会。”  
Steve愣住了，不禁停下了动作。  
“他会。”Bucky清晰地又重复了一遍，“因为你就是我的Steve。”  
像是从未想过Bucky会这样说一样，Steve的眼中出现了怀疑的神色，当面对那个他一直想要的答案，此时他反而退缩了。  
两厢沉默中，Bucky突然笑了，他反问道：“那你觉得，我就是曾经的Bucky了吗？”  
这个意料之外的问题再一次问住了Steve。  
不等他有所反应，Bucky一股脑地接着说了下去，把这些年他对着那个无比关心自己的Steve所无法说出的话全部讲了出来：“我，再清楚不过那种一次次堕入黑暗、背负血腥过去的感受，那种每日活在尸体和血泊中的感受，那些过去和记忆足以将一个人逼疯，或是彻底地转变成另外一个样子。但是，这不是可以妥协或是认输的理由。”Bucky认真的绿眼睛牢牢落在Steve脸上，他温柔的声音一如往昔。  
“Steve，我知道你的感受。”

我知道你的感受。  
就像是Steve养了五年的宠物狗死去的那天一样，他一个人坐在廊道上抹着眼泪，这时Bucky从身后走过来，伸出双臂搂住他，对他说，我知道你的感受，我会陪着你的。  
这种熟悉的感觉让Steve近乎窒息。  
“你只看到了现在，但是我也同样有着想要遗忘、想要抛弃的黑暗过去，我会害怕，但我没有被打倒，没有不负责任地将这些推诿给‘另一个自己’，我选择去接受它。好的也好，坏的也罢，都是真正的我，所有这些合在一起才构成了如今的我。”Bucky微笑着的样子，很像他当初将Steve从巷子里救出来时一样，强大而自信，正在一点点地拆去Steve所有的伪装，“Steve，你认为我不会接纳你是因为你比我强大，你说我在害怕，但是你不觉得迟迟不肯承认自己和二战时的Steve，和弱小的Steve是同一个人的你，才是我们两人中真正的弱者吗？”  
Steve依然沉默着。  
而Bucky主动伸出了手，抚上了Steve的脸颊，他说：“You are always Steve，and I'm with you till the end of the line.”  
仿佛那个被巨大的牢笼囚禁在黑暗中，需要哭喊着求人来拯救自己的人是Steve一样。

Steve的喉咙干涩，心口传来一阵阵剧烈的绞痛。  
这可能吗？  
他值得吗？  
他配得上这句誓言吗？  
那种感觉太过熟悉了，熟悉得令人想哭。  
那是七十年前他看他的眼神。  
那是七十年前他对他说话的方式。  
那是Bucky。  
他的，却不只属于他的Bucky。

Bucky看到Steve微微睁大的眼睛里露出不敢相信的神色，一滴眼泪无意识地落下来，滚烫地滴落在他手背上。  
Steve的嘴唇动了动，似乎想说什么。  
突然房间的门被撞开了，一个士兵捂着手臂上的伤口焦急地冲进来：“报告队长！基地已经被人攻陷了！请您迅速转移！”  
“被谁？”Steve猛地扭头去看他。  
“被、被复仇者联盟，带队的是Loki Odinson！”  
Loki？Bucky下意识望向了门外去寻找对方的身影，他本能期待的小动作没有逃过Steve的眼睛，Steve垂下了睫毛，握紧了拳头。  
他知道现在他留不住他，他也不应该这样去留住他。  
“Bucky。”  
Bucky顺着声音回头，突然被Steve牢牢固定住了脸，一个吻不容拒绝地落下来，牙关被撬开，舌头在自己口中攻城略池，那是一个极富有占有欲的深吻，Steve动作粗暴得仿佛是想将自己彻底地刻印在Bucky的灵魂里一样。  
“晚安，Bucky，我爱你。”  
呢喃声在耳边响起，下一秒后颈一痛，Bucky又一次陷入了黑暗之中。

“Bucky？小Bucky？你再不醒李子就都被我吃了啊。”  
Loki的声音传进耳中，Bucky皱了皱眉，缓缓地睁开了眼睛。  
他正躺在复仇者联盟大厦的房间里，身边是端着一盆李子的Loki，见他醒了，Loki把水果放到他床头去：“你也真不让我省心，怎么还能被那个傻大盾抓走？还得劳烦我亲自去救你，记得下次用布丁还我人情啊。”  
“……救？”Bucky的记忆模模糊糊地回到了脑中，捕捉到关键词的他一把抓住Loki的胳膊，“你看到Steve了吗？你们交手了吗？有人受伤吗？”  
“停停停松开你那金属爪！不然受伤的就要是我了！”被情绪激动的Bucky用金属臂没轻没重地捏了一下，Loki一把将人拍开，随手拿起一个李子塞到他嘴里去，“没有，我进去的时候他们就已经全部撤退了，我没有见到任何人。”  
Loki没有告诉Bucky的是，当他到达的时候，Steve已经主动率兵从暗道离开了，他只看到房间里的Bucky被解开了镣铐小心翼翼地放置在床上睡得正香，身上还盖着一件上衣，他一眼就认出那是那个队长二战时期和Bucky一同战斗时所穿的军装。  
“是吗……”Bucky呆呆望向窗外，没有再问下去。  
TBC.


	10. 本篇 · 等等，剧本拿错了？

俗话说得好，集思广益。为了找到返回原本世界的方法，Loki决定把剩下两个人喊来，进行一次秘密聚会。  
Charles接到消息的时候正在跟Erik下棋，两边联手击败天启后，Charles在兄弟会多留了一阵，一天十二个小时接受着正义的传教。听着那些他自己的观点从Erik的口中说出来，倒是也别有一番风味。  
“你要走了吗？”  
看到Charles停下棋局起身，Erik并不太意外，只是坐在椅子上静静地看着他。  
“是啊。”Charles在心里回复了Loki的邀请，对着Erik点点头，找了个借口，“你知道的，我还有一个学校要管。”  
“说的也是。”Erik无奈地笑了笑。  
Charles慢慢走出房间，在他离开的前一秒，他听见Erik在他背后说：“I love you, buddy.”  
Charles的身形顿了顿。  
“Yeah, me too.”  
他回答。  
  
为了不被复联或是X战警的任何成员发现他们头头的私下会面，Bucky发挥了他独自逃亡时的技能点，找了一所十分隐蔽的房屋作为聚会地点。  
三个人都心力憔悴地围坐在桌边。  
作为这场吐苦水大赛的主办方，Loki很心机地删减了自己故事里属于NC-17的那部分内容，只讲了他和他哥是怎么大战萨卡警卫的，还夸大其词地在里面填入了他自己英勇无畏的身姿。  
Charles可能还没有从自己的角色里跳出来，带着暴躁的语气拍着桌子絮叨这几天他被天启折磨得有多惨，脑人帮他建金字塔啦，帮他传播消息啦，隔着半米Loki都能感受到那股扑面而来的怨念。  
而如果说Loki的讲述是英雄传记，Charles的叙述是笑话合集，那么Bucky的故事就是深夜枕边读物。  
这个傻白甜人设的前任特工老老实实事无巨细地乖乖汇报了自己的所有经历，包括了半场妖精打架的细节描写和一个热吻。  
“哇哦！”这是另外两个人对此能给出的所有评论。  
“好吧，现在的情况是这样的，我已经找到了一个类似于跨平行世界传送的咒语，但是经过我在自己身上的千百次实验，不知道是缺少了什么环节，完全没有效果。”Loki伸出一根手指敲着桌子，提供了他的研究结果。  
“你在自己身上试的时候，有考虑过如果成功了我们两个要怎么办的问题吗？还是你已经打算要把我们扔在这边了？”Charles敏锐地察觉到了不对。  
Loki不自然地别开视线，咳嗽了一声：“这个不是重点，关键是那个缺少的要素是什么？找不出这个我们就回不去。比如你们看——”说着Loki示范性地祭出一团绿色的火苗，顺手就往身边的Bucky身上拍去，“像这样，这个魔法就没有…………”  
“噗”的一声，Bucky应声消失了。  
Loki和Charles大眼瞪小眼。  
“那个，虽然我不懂魔法…………”Charles指了指那片空气，做了个“这难道不是好用了吗”的表情。  
Loki“……”了一会儿：“是的，他应该是被送到空间交错点去置换灵魂了，然后就会表里如一地再被随机传送回这个世界的随便什么地方。”  
一阵难挨的沉默。  
“所以说，他跟我们相差的要素……是那一番亲热吗？”Charles的声音里透着颤抖。  
“不是。”Loki这次答得很快。  
Charles扭头去看他：“你这么肯定，不会是也……”  
“别乱想！”Loki面红耳赤地岔开话题，在脑中对比了一下他和Bucky经历的差别，又琢磨了一下这条咒语的初衷——Wanda想让他们和好如初，于是Loki的脸“唰”地就白了。  
“我知道了，是……亲吻。”他慢慢地吐出了这个词，好像它是什么重磅炸弹一样。  
屋子里的气氛一时间凝重无比。  
就连因为有人偷吃了Tony的甜甜圈那次而召开的缉凶大会都没有这么沉重。  
“好吧，既然你都这么确定了，那就这样吧。”Charles伸了个懒腰，轻快地答应下来。  
“你要怎么亲到他？”Loki震惊地看着他。  
Charles一脸无辜：“就直接亲啊。”  
“直接亲？冲到他面前，然后说‘我要亲你’？！”  
“是啊。”  
“……”被这莫大的文化差异冲击得晕了头的Loki对着豪放的中庭人竖起大拇指。  
看着Charles似乎是想即刻动身，Loki撑着下巴歪着头看他，突然没头没脑地问道：“你要回去吗？”  
Charles有些不解地对他眨眨眼睛。  
“我的意思是，在这里你的身体是健全的，活得也更随心所欲一些，我要是你就不回去了。”Loki说得很认真。  
Charles听见这话，对他笑了笑：“你说得对，但是那边还有那么多孩子们等着我呢，我总不能让他们一直这样担心下去吧？”他把视线投向远方，似是松了口气又像叹了口气，“而且我看到了这样的Erik，又重新燃起了希望，想再回去试一下，说不定这一次就能说服他了呢。”  
Charles永远充满希望笑眯眯的样子让Loki撇了撇嘴，不再说话。小教授低头看了看自己的腿，加上一句：“更何况，如果我们两个中总要有一个受苦的话，我宁愿那个人是我。”  
听见这话，Loki似乎明白了什么，他皱了皱眉：“Charles，你是不是……？”  
他没有说下去，但是Charles已经明白了他的潜台词，不好意思地抓了抓头发干笑起来：“啊哈哈，很明显吗？”  
Loki用眼神给了他肯定的答案。  
Charles笑着笑着就垂下了睫毛，Loki头一回在他脸上捕捉到一丝伤感的神色：“是的……我是。但是他看起来……似乎并没有那种意思呢。”  
Charles宛若天空的双眼可以反射出所有人的情绪，给予他们莫大的抚慰，却独独掩饰住了他自己的感情。  
“这就是我从来不去读他的心的原因，我害怕看见我所不愿看见的答案。”  
Loki盯着他的背影：“那你还要去吻他？”  
“为什么不呢？”Charles回过头，给了他一个浅浅的笑容。  
“说不定这还能给这个世界的我们，制造一点意外的惊喜呢。”  
TBC.


	11. 本篇 · 等等，剧本拿错了？

Charles真的和他对Loki说的一样，采取了单刀直入的方法。  
天启过后，Erik不再时时佩戴那个头盔，于是Charles给他送了一条脑内短信。  
短短几个字Charles可谓是脑得是战战兢兢，生怕哪一下力道又大了引得Erik旧疾复发。  
如他所料，Erik果然赴约了，一个人。Charles远远地看着站在橡树下的对方，脑海里回忆起他们第一次相遇时的模样。  
如果我当时没有跳下去拉住他，我们的人生又将如何？  
Charles不止一次这样假设，并在心里询问自己。  
他不知道。  
但他唯一可以确认的是，如果没有Erik，他就没有所谓的“人生”可言了。  
他们成就了彼此，一刀一刀纂刻出对方如今的模样。  
这叫他如何放弃，那些早已深入他骨髓的刀痕？  
听到背后的脚步声，Erik转过了身，微风吹拂着Charles的卷发，让他看起来甚至有些脆弱。  
Erik不知道这是不是他的错觉，毕竟会读心的人从来都不是他。  
“你说你有话要对我说？”Erik率先打破了沉默。  
“是的。”Charles对他招招手，示意他低下头，“我有件事想要告诉你。”  
Erik毫不怀疑地对他俯下身。  
Charles的双手暖暖地捧住他的脸，在二人接触彼此的瞬间，Erik的视觉被从脑中屏蔽，于一片漆黑之中，Erik感觉到唇上传来柔软的触感，湿润的小舌在口中一滑而过。  
“That's my message to the world.”他听到Charles有些俏皮的声音在耳边响起。  
等到视觉恢复时，Erik的眼前早已空无一人。  
  
Loki成功地送走了Charles，这也彻底佐证了他自己的观点，现在魔咒的破解已经不是问题了。  
问题是他要怎么才能从他那个狡诈的哥哥手里骗到一吻。  
不过在实行计划前，他还有一个地方要去。  
  
Loki回到了阿斯加德，那个在他的世界已经不复存在的地点。  
面对他的归来，举国人民上下欢庆，Odin亲自来迎接他，Frigga拥抱并亲吻了他。  
他微笑着享受着这不属于他的一切。  
反正也是最后一次了，又有什么关系呢？  
  
Loki也问过自己一样的问题。  
他为什么想回去？  
这不只是他想不想做英雄的问题。  
你看，在这个世界里，他受国人崇敬，独享父母的宠爱，不用担心性命，也不用四处逃亡。他的兄长很聪明，也有着绝对的力量，简直就是他一直希望能够成为的那种呼风唤雨的反派范本。  
但那又怎样呢？  
在那个真正属于他的世界里，即使他除了冰冷的黑暗以外一无所有，也总还有一个傻哥哥，等着他回去，他为他操心，为他生气，为他哭泣。他会做一些恶作剧去捉弄他，看他出丑，嘲笑他，甚至有时争吵，有时背叛。  
但他永远不会真正地离开他。  
永远不。  
  
Loki在Thor的寝宫外停步了。  
两个守卫一左一右在门口站岗，从门上的灰尘来看，应该是自从Thor堕入邪道之后，这间宫殿就一直被禁封着了。  
不知是什么趋使了Loki的脚步，让他不自觉地向着那间宫殿前行。  
守门的侍卫对他一行礼，装作没有看到一样放他进去了，看来曾经的Loki也没有少来这个地方。  
Loki看着Thor房里熟悉的布置，仿佛千年的时光都只是错觉，恍若隔日，他还是那个仙宫的二王子，因为做了恶作剧而躲在哥哥的屋子里从侍女面前藏身。  
Loki背对着照进柔和阳光的落地窗，伸出手指，抚摸着墙上雕刻着的仙文，一步一步缓缓后退。  
突然他撞进了一个坚实的胸膛，两只手臂牢牢地搂住了他的腰，热气在耳边吹拂：  
“你在哥哥的房间里做什么呢，我可爱的弟弟？”  
Loki吓了一跳，挣扎了一下没挣扎动，后颈上的印记因为对方的接近而热得发烫。Loki用尽全力压住自己的音量没有喊起来：“你疯了？！这是仙宫！你被发现就会被抓起来的！”  
“我只是突然发现自己的弟弟跑到了我的房间里，想来看一看原因。”Thor将鼻尖贴到Loki后颈上深深地嗅了一口，又吻了吻他留下的那个烙痕，“顺便检查一下我的弟弟还乖不乖，是不是又犯了什么错才躲到哥哥这里来。”  
“不要用那种哄小孩的语气和我说话！我只是……”本来打算发怒的Loki突然计上心头，他迅速压低了音量，怯懦地回头瞥了Thor一眼，脸颊飞快地红起来，抖动着嘴唇吐出了几个轻得几乎听不见的字。  
“……我只是……只是……有点想你了。”  
Thor的眸色果真一沉，他捏住Loki的下巴把人在怀里转了个个，面朝自己，似乎是在确认这话的真伪。Loki抬头望着他，睫毛微微颤动，似是无意识的引诱。两个人的距离越来越近，越来越近…………  
在Loki即将吻上Thor的前一秒，一只手掌挡在了两人的嘴唇之间，看着Loki猝然睁大的眼，Thor胜券在握地笑起来，他的眼睛几乎能将Loki的整个灵魂都看透。  
“你想要吻我。”Thor说，“你想要我的吻，为什么？你的目的是什么？”  
从没有想过会被Thor识破的Loki一时间竟找不到任何托词。  
但Thor并没有就此推开他，他的手指依然在Loki的下巴与嘴唇上厮磨。  
“可以啊。”Thor的声音仿佛恶魔的低语，恶意地引诱着Loki，“我可以吻你，小骗子，但是相对的——”  
还未等Loki高兴完毕，Thor就将嘴唇贴上他的耳廓，给出了他的提议。  
“既然你想从我这里讨要东西，总要付给我些相应的报酬，不是吗？”

Loki本能的反应是想溜，哪怕下次还可能发展成这个套路也想溜。  
但Thor怎么会给他机会，曾经对Loki的嫉妒心让他用了千百年的时间去观察对方，Loki的任何一个本能小动作的含义都逃不过他的眼睛。   
Thor握紧了Loki的手腕以防他逃跑，指腹在Loki的唇瓣上充满性暗示意味地按了按，毫无遮掩的目光赤裸地仿佛能把Loki扒光。  
“我就当这是成交了。”Thor嗓子里抑制不住的笑意流了出来。

Loki完全没有喊不的机会，如果说原来正面近身对上Thor他的胜率是零，现在简直就是负的，他还不如自己乖乖躺好更轻松些。  
下一秒Loki就被猛地放倒躺在了地上，身下是柔软的熊皮地毯，Thor成年礼时打猎归来的收获。Loki的双手被Thor轻易固定在头顶，Thor故意用安慰他的语气说着令他崩溃的话：“别担心，我会让你穿得整整齐齐从这里走出去的，这么好看的衣服毁掉太可惜了。”  
说着他便熟练地解开了Loki身上所有的拉链和暗扣，明明只在萨卡见他换过一次衣服，这人用令人惊叹的记忆力掌握了他战服的全套穿法，Loki在心里把这个智商点错了地方的变态从头到尾捅了个遍。但Thor只是看了他一眼，就仿佛知道了他在想什么一样，报复性地放缓了动作，手指恶意地在Loki敏感的的腰背处反复拨撩，迟迟解不开那些搭扣。  
混蛋！被他弄得又痒又麻，腰肢无力的Loki只能咬着牙用眼睛瞪人，身体小幅度地哆嗦着。  
满意了的Thor便也不再逗他，很快就把Loki的一身衣服脱了个精光，Loki的肤色本就偏白，身下深棕色的熊皮衬得他的身体曲线更加明显。Loki的身材其实并不瘦弱，怎么说也是能近战的法师，该有的肌肉也都有，只是和Thor靠在一起时，简直显得不能更加纤细和弱小，仿佛Thor的一只手臂就能把他的腰圈个满怀。  
光裸的皮肤直接接触到皮毛有些瘙痒，Loki忍不住不舒服地扭动了一下身子。Thor的呼吸顿时粗重了起来，他两下扯去自己身上的战甲，露出布满伤痕的健壮上身，然后对着Loki压了下来。呼吸间瞬间浓郁的属于Thor充满侵略性的气味让Loki头脑发晕，无意识地吞咽了一下口水。  
“别心急，”Thor似乎在笑，“我会让你很舒服的，弟弟。”

Loki觉得自己一定是已经疯了。  
在一番尝试后，Thor精准地掌握了所有能令Loki的身体不自觉弹起的位置，他像一只狗又像一匹狼，在Loki的身上肆意舔咬着。两只乳头被他又捏又吸玩得红肿起来，带着水光在空气中可怜地挺立着。一阵阵难忍的酥痒感从Loki的胸口传到小腹，他抬起手臂挡住自己的脸，无法控制地在Thor的动作下兴奋起来，勃起的性器挺立着，顶端时不时从Thor的胸口滑过，分泌出的爱液留下一道道水痕，而反传回来的快感又刺激得Loki忍不住张开嘴小口喘息着。  
这种折磨人的舒适感觉竟然是Thor给予他的，这个念头让Loki又羞怒又兴奋，甚至连耳尖都红了起来。  
从脖子到胸口，再到侧腰，和脊背，甚至大腿内侧，Loki的全身都被Thor留下红痕，几乎是舔着亲了个遍，但他一直很克制地绝不与Loki接吻。  
“最好的要放在最后，不是吗？”Thor坏笑着看他，Loki从手臂的缝隙里用湿润的绿眼睛不服输地瞪着玩弄他的人，Thor轻易地抬起Loki的腰，将他的身体翻过去背对自己。  
“小可爱，别那么看着我，我会忍不住想吻你的。”Thor略带沙哑的性感嗓音贴着Loki的耳廓吐出调情的话，又咬了咬他的耳垂。滚烫的呼吸喷在格外敏感的后颈，让Loki忍不住呜咽着瑟缩了一下。Thor的身躯从背后贴上来，Loki用手肘支撑着自己跪趴的姿势，把脸埋到臂弯里，他感觉得到Thor的手指正在沿着他的背脊下滑，探入他两腿之间，性器被人握住的刺激让他下意识夹紧了双腿，结果下一秒就被狠狠在屁股上拍了一巴掌。  
“呜！”Loki终于忍不住悲鸣一声，但那嗓音里夹杂的愉悦成分明显要高过痛苦。  
“听话，把腿分开。”Thor命令道，Loki只感觉到一些冰凉的液体滴到自己的臀部上，然后Thor蘸着那些液体将一根手指探入自己的穴口。  
“那是……什么，你用了……唔……”Loki想回头去看，却被体内的手指屈伸弄得又栽回了原地，腿抖得连一句完整的话都说不出来。  
“一些好东西罢了，怎么，你不相信自己的哥哥吗？”  
说着这话的“哥哥”此时正用三根手指在Loki的体内旋转扩张着，进进出出模拟着抽插的动作，时不时似故意又像无意地摩擦过那令他崩溃的一点。被侵占的异物感和偶尔冲击着他全身的巨大快感交替着占据Loki的大脑，他完全失去力气的腰全靠Thor搂着，上半身无力地趴伏在地上，紧咬着牙不想泄出甜美的呻吟声。后穴能给予的快感完全不够，只让他疯狂地想去索求更多，Loki忍不住向自己的下身探出手去，想用自己的手指来抚慰自己急需释放的性器。  
“不行，听话。”Thor察觉了他的小动作，又把他的手按回到头顶上去。被打断了自慰的Loki受不了的带着哭腔哼出声来，像是撒娇又像是绝望的恳求。  
“不……停、停下来…………”前端得不到解放，后穴又持续地被刺激，Loki意识不清地哀求着。  
Thor闻言笑了笑：“弟弟，Odin没有教过你不要说谎吗？你看，你下面这张嘴明显要诚实得多啊。”  
他从紧紧吸附着他的嫩肉间抽出手指，骤然的空虚让菊穴不满地收缩了两下，像是渴求着他再回去，润滑液混着肠液流淌出来，黏黏地在Thor指端拉出一道银丝，Loki的大腿又因为刺激而抖了起来。  
Loki像是不明白为什么体内的充实感突然消失了一样回过头去，因为快感而茫然的眼神落在Thor身上，成了再好不过的催情药。Thor舔了舔嘴唇，低咒一句，掰开Loki的臀瓣将早就硬得发痛的阴茎直插了进去。  
“哈啊……！”Thor的尺寸显然不是手指能比的，被更加完全地撑开填满的Loki再也控制不住自己的声音，手指扯紧了身下的毛毯，连脚趾都缩紧了。但Thor没有给他喘息的机会，直接将整根埋入，胀痛感让Loki清醒了几秒，但也仅仅是几秒而已，接着Thor便掐住了Loki的腰，用力穿刺起来。  
液体被搅动的声音，肉体碰撞的声音，和Loki破碎得不成样子的呼吸与溢出口的呼叫和呻吟交织在一起，敏感点不断被毫无保留地顶弄所得到的快感逐渐弥补了前端不允许被抚慰的空虚。Loki的腰不自觉地随着Thor的穿刺而摆动迎合着，诚实地追随着情欲，时不时因为刺激而收缩的甬道也绞得Thor又痛又爽。  
“我的弟弟，你就这么喜欢哥哥吗？看你下面咬得我多紧，恨不得把我整根都吞进去呢。”Thor不断吐出混乱纲常背德的话来刺激Loki，Loki本就被他弄得要疯，听到这种话更是控制不住地收紧了穴口，竟直接被他操得射了出来。  
白色的浊液一股股喷出，粘在熊皮毯上无比惹眼，有的则黏在了Loki自己的胸口上。高潮令Loki的头脑彻底空白，就连反应都慢了半拍。  
Thor在他肩胛上吻了一下，把人面朝自己从地上抱起来，一路向寝殿的大门走去。即使再迷蒙，Loki也察觉到了Thor要干什么，惊恐地在他怀里发出拒绝的呜咽声。但Thor并不为所动，把Loki的背靠到门板上，然后恶意地嘱咐道：“虽然宫殿的门足够厚，但是如果你叫得太大声，外面的守卫可是能听见的，到时候，全阿斯加德可就都会知道他们的救世主被自己的哥哥操了。”  
Loki不停地摇头，但Thor只是在他脸上吻了一下，把他的腿缠到自己腰上，然后托住他臀部的手迅速下沉。Loki的身体坠下，刚刚被操干得完全适应了Thor尺寸的后穴因为重力将Thor的阴茎再次整根吞下，被摩擦得还发着麻的肠壁被再一次填满，Loki下意识就想叫出来，但考虑到刚刚Thor的话，只能低下头一口咬在Thor的肩膀上，强行把声音咽了回去。  
“乖孩子。”  
随着这句夸奖，Thor再次开始了猛烈的进攻，每一下都几乎全拔出来，然后再深深插到底。Loki哆哆嗦嗦地抱紧了Thor，两腿紧紧地夹着对方的腰，指甲在Thor身后留下抓痕，他报复性地挠得很狠，可能见了点血。但Thor并不介意他的小复仇，只是加快了冲撞的动作。  
身体被连续贯穿着，再加上怕被人听到动静的紧张感，让Loki的身体又一次起了反应，持续不断的快感让他克制不住自己的呻吟，便想捏个隔音的法术来作弊。但刚等他续够力气在指尖聚起一点绿光，下身突然传来的电击感便让他短促地叫出来，好不容易凝结的魔法也被电散了。  
“别耍小聪明，小顽皮鬼，我可什么都知道。”Thor低笑着在他耳后舔了一口。  
被在性爱中电击的滋味比平常要放大一百倍，Loki不敢再试，只能趴在Thor肩头老老实实地憋着，咬着自己左手食指的关节来克制，但快感带来的无力感逐渐让他连手指都咬不住，不断倒抽着气，唾液沿着张开的嘴角流出来，滴在Thor的后背上。  
“我不行…………啊，哥、哥哥……求你……嗯…………”快被全身的感觉逼至极限的Loki终于忍不住了，哭着求Thor放过他。看到眼眶溢满泪水的Loki，Thor决定不再继续欺负他了，凑过去爱怜地亲了亲他的发顶：“别怕，附近的守卫已经全被我干掉了，没有人会听到的。”  
“混……蛋…………”Loki一边呻吟出声一边在间隙里骂他，“卑鄙……嗯……无…………啊！无耻…………变态…………”  
Thor听得好笑，他之前怎么不知道自己的弟弟有这么多词汇来变着花样骂他。他把Loki抱回到床上，两个人终于以最普通的姿势面对面地看着彼此了。  
“你知道吗？”Loki的意识被性欲拉长，但他隐隐听到Thor在他耳边呢喃，“你现在美得像一个幻觉，一个我不愿意放手的梦境，我总觉得一旦吻了你，你就会永远消失，再也回不来了。”  
Loki没有回答，只是抬起手臂搂紧了Thor的脖子。  
随着最后一次挺身，Thor射在了Loki的体内，与此同时Loki也又一次到达了高潮，与他一同释放。这时，Thor吻了Loki，一改之前的粗暴，吻得专注而虔诚，细致地品尝着Loki口中的每一处，吞下他流出的津液。  
“但是没关系，”Thor的声音轻得像是风声，“只要你还是我的弟弟，我就会给予你你想要的一切，哪怕是允许你一次次地击败我的阴谋。”

等Loki再醒来时，Thor已经不见了，他被清理干净后放置在自己寝殿的床上，战服被整整齐齐地叠好，堆在床头。  
Loki抬起手摸了摸后颈上的痕迹。  
然后他起身，穿好衣服，望着窗外繁荣茂盛的阿斯加德，抬起右手。  
“带我回去吧。”  
一道绿光笼罩了他，眼前的一切便渐渐模糊不清，最后彻底地消失了。

“Loki？你回来了吗？！是你吗？”  
Loki是被人晃醒的。  
他睁开眼，看到熟悉的复联大厦，身边围着许多人，Charles和Bucky也在，盯着自己松了一口气。  
正对面，是Thor焦急的脸。  
Loki缓了缓灵魂交换的晕眩感，看着因为自己归来而露出憨厚笑容的Thor，然后抬起手，狠狠地抽了对方一个巴掌。  
嗯，这也算是报仇了吧。  
Loki满意地看着Thor手足无措一脸受伤的委屈表情，在心里偷偷地微笑起来。  
TBC.


	12. 番外 · 颠倒世界

现在是Wanda闯祸后第十秒。  
和姐姐一起目击了全过程的Peter已经绕着案发现场跑了三十圈，回到房子里喝了杯冰可乐压了压惊，又拿着手机出来对着空地拍了照发到Facebook上，还顺便给其中两位当事人家属群发了一条绘声绘色的复述短信。  
呃，他不是故意漏掉自己老爹的，绝对不是。  
Wanda瑟瑟发抖缩在边上咬着手指甲，等着得到消息的Thor和Steve赶来问罪。  
就在这时变故又发生了，红色的魔法光芒再次出现，Loki、Bucky和Charles又重新出现在了原地。  
Wanda瞬间松了口气，差一点跪下来直接感谢苍天，她几乎以为自己要被复仇者加上她爹联手撕了，她还年轻，不想上复仇者和X战警的联合黑名单。  
但是还没等她高兴太久，就发现面前的三个人一个比一个奇怪。  
Loki慌张地四处张望：“我怎么突然到这了？发生了什么？！”  
“这是哪里……？”Bucky茫然地四处张望，“Loki？你也在？”  
“这他妈什么情况？”最暴躁的当属Charles，他摸着自己的头，又看看自己的腿，脸上的表情仿佛要吃人，“老子的头发呢？老子的腿怎么了？！”  
  
混乱过后是死一般的寂静。  
经过了Wanda手足无措的解释和冷静下来的Loki对现状的分析，现在已经基本肯定他们三个是和另一个世界的自己交换了灵魂。  
而且因为他们三个是被动置换方，不受任何法术或是世界意志的限制，却也无法对这个魔咒施加影响，也就是说，他们返回的唯一方法就是等着另外的自己找到破解魔咒的方法并在另一个世界实施。  
“其实也没有那么糟吧……不是吗？毕竟你们还在‘自己’的身体里……”Wanda对着手指，尽可能地将自己的眼睛睁大显得无辜一点。  
“‘没那么糟’？”Charles轻蔑地笑了一声，指指指身下的轮椅，“你想来试试这个吗，Erik的女儿？”  
Wanda立刻就闭嘴了，天呐这个凶巴巴的教授太可怕了她不适应。  
“差很多吗？”Peter不怕死地接过话题，问了一个禁忌的问题，“你们在那个世界都是做什么的呀？”  
“阿斯加德的谋略之神，复仇者。”  
“军人，复仇者。”  
“校长，反叛军领袖。”  
好的，现在的气氛才是真的降到冰点了。  
  
大约五分钟后，家属终于闻讯赶到，两个钢铁侠的Mark一个拎着Steve，一个拎着Thor，歪歪扭扭地飞着降落在了案发地。  
Tony生无可恋的声音从空装甲里传出来：“我警告你们，这是最后一次，想都别想再坐着我的儿子们飞回来。”然后两具装甲像逃命一样地抛下两个肌肉量明显超过搭乘限重的金发大胸飞走了。  
“Loki！”Thor看到自己的弟弟还在十分激动，但还没等他伸出手去，Loki“嗖”的一下就跳远了，搂着Bucky的腰躲在了对方背后，用极其惊恐的眼神看着Thor。  
“……”Thor当即石化在原地。  
然而Bucky并没能老老实实做闺蜜的挡箭牌，因为他看到了一个不可能的人，一个他一直以为死去了的人重新出现在了他面前。  
“Buck——嘿！怎么了？？？”Steve的开场白还没说完，Bucky已经三步并两步冲了过去，蹦起来抱住了他，像个树袋熊一样挂在他身上不撒手了。  
失去了庇护的Loki转头又躲在了Wanda的身后。  
Steve和Thor面面相觑，脸上的表情无比精彩。  
Peter嚼着披萨又举起手机拍了一张两人的合影，发送到个人主页上，加上了标签#SadHero和#ShockedButHappyHero，点击了发送。  
Coulson第一个给他点了赞。  
  
经过一阵短暂的商讨，Loki和Bucky被带回了复联总部，而Charles则被留给X战警们监护。  
复联全体成员像看马戏团的猴子一样，把正义版的Loki和Bucky团团围住，眼中的好奇简直都可以实体化了。  
当然，Bucky现在还扒在Steve身上，这其中也有四成的责任在不愿意放手的Steve身上。  
而现在的Loki特别怕Thor，Thor一动他就像只受惊的猫一样弹开了，全身都在抖，看起来简直不能更可怜了。  
你要知道，当Loki主动躲在Banner身后时，那他就真的是简直不能更害怕了。  
这幅画面太有感染力，以至于复联的其他成员都开始怀疑自己世界的Thor是不是真的对他做了什么。  
Thor简直冤得泪流满面，他也想知道另一个世界的自己到底都做了些什么鬼事情，他宁愿弟弟捅他肾也不想看到他这样害怕他。  
Bucky像只终于找到了巢的小动物一样乖巧地趴在Steve肩头，Steve只能不停地轻拍他的后背哄着他，跟他说自己没事自己还活着。  
Sam站在人群最后面，从包里熟练地翻出一副墨镜带上，于是整张脸瞬间黑成一片。  
“Bucky刚醒的时候还在你的墓前哭了两三次。”Loki探出头，为自己队友的行为辩护。这话听得Steve的心都要碎了，更加温柔地拥住了Bucky。  
“你没事就好。”Bucky把头埋在Steve颈窝里，小声地说。  
Thor看了看Steve，又看了看Bucky，再看看死活不肯靠近自己的Loki，真的是泪往心里流。  
  
经过多位队友的讲解和劝说，Loki终于相信了这个Thor是好人的事实，Thor被Loki这种信任其他复仇者都不信任自己的举动深深伤到了。也许是他垂头丧气的表情太过明显，Loki难得地被他逗笑了，抬起手挡着上扬的嘴角。  
现在的Loki就像是当年那个像月光一样纯洁的阿斯加德二王子，Thor已经好久没有看到眼睛里情感如此纯粹的他了，不禁呆呆地一直盯着Loki。  
“怎么？我很奇怪吗？”Loki有些紧张地眨了眨眼睛，“我和……那个我，差很多吗？”  
“不，呃，我是说，是的。”Thor甩甩头把回忆从脑中赶出去，安抚性地笑起来，“不过你比他乖多了。”  
“他们说在这个世界我是邪神，我做过……很多坏事吗？”Loki不安地咬了咬嘴唇，又加上一句，“像你那样吗？”  
Thor差点被水呛着，他联想了一下Loki刚看到他时毫不作假的恐惧，摇了摇头：“应该比‘我’要好多了。”  
Loki“哦”了一声，点点头。  
“你和‘我’，关系很差吗？我是说…………”一边害怕听到自己不想知道的答案，一边又好奇得要命的Thor结结巴巴地问。听到这个问题，Loki的表情立刻变得十分哀伤。  
“我想是的，虽然我劝过了，但他始终不能原谅父亲所做的一切，他一心想要摧毁地球，想要破坏，我没有别的办法，只能尽力阻止他。”Loki垂下眼睛，“但他太强了，我没有办法独自对付他。”  
Thor沉默了一下，又有些关心地问：“我们刚见的时候你那么怕我，难道我……那个世界的我，有弄伤过你吗？”  
“偶尔，一点点吧，在战斗的时候。”Loki看了看自己的手，但又马上加上一句为兄长辩护，“但毕竟打仗的时候他顾及不全，那些雷电也很难控制…………比起别人，他对我下手要轻多了。”  
想起Loki大匕首和指甲刀对比的Thor感同身受地点着头。  
Loki吸了吸鼻子，握紧了双手：“他是我哥哥，我爱他，也能够原谅他，但是……那又有什么用呢？他看起来非常讨厌我，也说过他恨我…………我不知道该怎么办…………”  
“相信我，那些都不是他的真心话。”Thor开始给苦恼的Loki分享自己的人生经验，“他不恨你，那些都是谎言，我知道他是爱你的，他可是你的哥哥啊，就像我一样。”Thor拍了拍自己的胸口：“另一个你也常常那么说，但都只是说说而已，不要被这话骗过去了。”  
“我希望你说的是真的。”Loki浅浅地笑了笑，“如果我的哥哥能像你一样就好了，说实话，我有的时候真的很怕他，他……他跟你非常不一样。”  
“嘿，Loki，听着。”Thor摸了摸Loki的头顶，这回Loki只是缩了一下，但并没有躲，“你没有必要害怕我，我向你保证，无论是哪个世界的我都不会真的想要去伤害你的。我是你的哥哥，我永远都是，唯有这点你一定不要怀疑。”  
“好吧。”Loki甜甜地笑起来，“我相信你，哥哥。”  
  
“我被九头蛇抓走了？”Bucky现在正在听Steve讲述这个世界发生在他们身上的故事，他有些紧张地捏着自己的衣角，“也就是说，我世界的Steve有可能也被九头蛇抓去，改造成了……成了杀人的武器。”  
Steve不知道如何去安慰他，只能拍了拍他的肩。  
“在这里，我……我杀了很多人是吗？我是……罪犯，对吗？”Bucky抬起眼睛去看他。Steve激动地抓住了他的手：“不是这样的！那些事……那不是你！那时候你被洗脑了，你没办法控制自己的。Bucky你是无辜的，那不是你的错，都是……是命运。”  
“你在看到了那样的我后，没有放弃我？”Bucky小声地问。  
“当然不会，我说过会陪你到最后，我从不食言。”Steve对Bucky笑笑，“无论你变成什么样子，我都不会放弃你。”  
Bucky似乎有些感动：“谢谢。”  
Steve回给他一个温暖的微笑。  
“好的！Steve，我决定了！”Bucky突然斗志昂扬地握紧拳头，眼睛亮亮的，“我们约好了，我一定会像你对待我一样对你好的。回去后，无论在你身上发生了什么，你成为了怎样的人，我都会找到你、承认你、接受你、保护你，永远不放弃你的。”  
“那我先替另一个我说声谢谢。”Steve宠溺地揉了揉他的头发，勾上了Bucky伸出来的小指。  
  
复联做过的最错误的决定，就是对这个Charles采取放养政策。  
也许是平时Charles在他们心里温润可人的形象太过深入人心，也许是因为他处于瘫痪状态，他们一致认为这个小教授搞不出什么大风大浪。  
呵呵。  
现在的Charles大可以一手挖鼻孔，一手对着他们比出一个大大的中指。  
发现自己又秃又残的Charles简直气得要崩溃，随手抓过一个学生脑了一番后，他大概知道这些事都要怪给谁了。  
Erik。  
那个和他从一个世界打到另一个世界也不能给他一点清净的Erik。  
什么？你说秃头怪天启？Erik也是从犯！从心理上来讲更加罪不可赦！  
更可气的是这个自己竟然还一直纵容着他，哄着他，一点点都没有怪罪他，长这么大就揍过他一拳，还紧接着把自己也给摔墙上了。  
简直是废物！没用！白莲花！  
老子今天就要替天行道！人类和变种人的政治问题先靠边站，私人恩怨永远优先。  
Charles恶狠狠地咬紧牙关，撸起袖子，摇起轮椅，就要往外冲。这幅要去跟谁干架的架势吓得知道Charles换了芯子的Hank和Peter一左一右地冲出来拦腰抱住他不放手，大喊着不行啊教授你冷静一点不能去啊之类的话。  
Charles冷冷地瞥了他们一眼，往地上吐了口痰。  
“你们拦不住我的，就算你们现在躺倒在我的轮椅前面，我也会眼睛都不眨地碾过去。”他说，“看在那个世界你们是我左右手的份上，现在我给你们两条路，要么你们乖乖跟我去，要么我脑了你们，你们再乖乖跟我去。我知道你们的担心，放心，这里毕竟也不是我的世界，我不会搞出太大事来。但如果你们不合作，我一个不高兴一不小心顺手杀了几个人，岂不是坑了这壳子的原装货？话我就搁这儿了，去不去你们自己看着办。”  
哇，这个威胁简直好人渣！好无耻！好气人！  
但是好无能为力！！！  
两人只能表示愿意屈服于脑人势力。  
“那么……教授你要去做什么？”Hank颤巍巍地问道，生怕听到和杀人放火暴乱炸楼有关的答案。  
“去杀个人。”Charles把手上的关节按得啪啪直响。  
“…………谁？”这次Hank问得更没有底气了，在心里盘算着暴力拦截Charles的胜率有多大。  
“E·ri·k。”Charles几乎是一个音节一个音节地吐出了这个名字。  
咦？哦。  
这样啊。  
突然就那么令人可以接受了呢。  
刚刚恨不得一个个丧命于轮下的人，现在又巴不得像抬轿子一样抬着轮椅送他去。  
丫确实是时候被收拾一下了。  
这时，Hank突然发现了这一计划存在的问题：“教、教授，虽然我们有脑波增幅仪，但是Erik戴着头盔，你要怎么找他？”  
“找？为什么要找？”Charles像看智障一样瞅了他一眼，“那小子一共就那么几个安全屋，算算季节天气和日期就知道他在哪。”  
两人大为震惊，纷纷开始猜测原版的小教授是不是也一直都知道Erik的行踪只是不说。  
“要叫上Logan吗？”坑起爹来毫不手软的Peter主动提供了打手人选。  
“不要，要他干嘛？带去给Erik玩举高高吗？”Charles看起来非常嫌弃对方，“有我自己就够了，你们这些废物只是给我推椅子的。”  
神啊，还是让Charles快点换回来吧。两人在心里默默祈祷。  
“好了。”Charles活动了一下脖子，他现在这副光头的样子看起来像极了什么气势十足的黑道大佬。  
“让我们走吧。”他说。  
  
Erik今天过得非常舒坦。  
他跑完步回到家，才发现电话的语音信箱一直在闪，那是Wanda留给他的信息，于心不忍的贴心小棉袄给Erik解释了一下Charles与另一个世界的邪恶版本灵魂互换了，最后提醒他要自求多福。  
Erik不以为意，像Charles那么温和的人，又能坏到哪去？他和Charles多年好友，又不是什么仇人，难不成还能影响到他吗？更何况对方在纽约，他在柏林，差得那么远呢，Charles也不知道他现在正在哪里。  
Erik关上信箱，哼着歌去洗澡了。  
一场悲剧即将上演。  
这个故事告诉我们，永远都不要低估一个记仇的人的行动力。  
在Erik打算扭开水龙头的那一瞬间，他突然就发现自己动不了了，彻底失去了身体的控制权，被定在了原地。  
不……不会……吧…………  
现在想哭也已经来不及了呢，Erik。  
浴室的门被人打开，Hank和Peter出现在他视线中，只看了他一眼两人就迅速转移开视线。当中的轮椅上坐着Charles，正把头盔拿在手里当球转，他狞笑了一下回头对自己的左右护法说：“怎么样？我就知道他洗澡的时候会摘头盔的。”  
两人只能点头。  
这招战术高是高，就是心太脏了啊啊啊！  
Charles仰在椅子上大方地上下打量Erik的身材，看到妙处还吹了一个口哨：“好啊，真是不错，这玩意这么长，也算是个武器了吧？那接下来的事你出去可别说是我欺负你赤手空拳啊。”  
说着Charles一挥手，Erik立刻立正敬礼，然后维持天体状态就这么一路慢跑出了房间，出了大门，沿着他平时锻炼的路一路裸奔了下去，一边跑还一边高喊着：“我错了！我人渣！我对不起查查！！”  
Hank：目瞪口呆.jpg。  
Peter举着手机一路出去跟拍了。  
Charles掸掸衣服上并不存在的灰尘，示意Hank把自己推到客厅去。  
十分钟后，万众瞩目的Erik终于回来了，他脸上的表情已经生不如死。Charles让他随意套了件衣服，然后“噗通”一下又跪在了自己的面前。  
“怎么？觉得不公平？想和我1v1？”Charles微笑着伸出手去拍拍Erik的脸，“我觉得也是，是男人就来单挑吧，但是我这身体有点不方便，那就这样吧——”  
话音刚落，Erik就发现自己的身体控制权回归了，他和Charles正面对面站在自己的意识海里，Charles动动手指把周围改造成了拳击台，开始活动手腕。  
“Charles，我不想伤到你——”Erik看着比自己矮了快大半个头的Charles，迟疑着。  
“别废话，先打赢我再说。”Charles咧了咧嘴，以迅雷不及掩耳之势挥出一拳。

后面的内容是一场屠杀，如果你以为自己是一米八就一定打得过一米七，那你就是太欠打了。  
在另一个世界里，Charles没有瘫痪，身强体健的他为了当好一个称职的反派，学习了各种格斗术，体术能力堪称一流。在这种完全依靠身体不靠能力的擂台上，Erik这个脆皮远程法师在他面前简直可以说是不堪一击。  
老万被完爆了。  
失了魂的Erik维持着那个跪姿石化着，Charles恶狠狠地拎着他的衣领强迫对方集中注意力看向自己，语气里有着藏不住的怒火：“我真是看不惯你，这个世界真是太糟心了，怎么会有另一个我这么懦弱、脾气这么好的人？！也就是你运气好，配给你的是另一个怂蛋版本的我，要是你在我的世界，我一定会在你有机会弄残我之前就打得你满地找牙！之前的我就是太惯着你这个混蛋了！！行，便宜他了，这把老子就当免费帮他报仇了！”  
说完Charles又给了Erik的肉体一巴掌，在他脸上啐了一口，摇着轮椅扬长而去。  
Erik：？？？？？  
Hank的心情在“好爽好爽啊”和“教授变了”之间复杂地游移。  
Peter则等不及要回去给他的姐姐讲讲这个故事了。  
TBC.


	13. 后续 · 当剧本修正后

当恼人的魔法消失后，两个世界终于再一次恢复了正常。  
六个灵魂归位，又回到了他们的日常生活中。  
  
异世界。  
Loki的复原地点是阿斯加德宫殿的上方。  
对，就是正上方。  
他用了整整十五分钟去想该怎么从房顶上爬下来还不被任何人发现。  
回到寝殿，Loki开始回想他在另一个世界中度过的这几天。  
另一个世界的Thor对他说，让他相信无论他曾经做过什么，都是爱着他的，他不会伤害他，让他不要怕他。  
Loki愿意去相信Thor，他一直都愿意相信Thor，即使他一次又一次地令他失望，但他始终相信，无论有没有血缘关系，他们的兄弟情都不是虚假的。  
他一度动摇，开始怀疑这一点，但现在他又重拾了信心，相信Thor心中还有一丝善念存在。  
因为他发现了藏在自己后颈的印记，这种法术他曾在古籍上见过，不但可以定位，能够感知被定位人的状态，还可以将施法人无条件限制地传送到被定位人身边。因为这个咒术不会伤害到被施法人，所以要求格外复杂，还有很大的副作用，成倍的痛感会由施法者自己承担。  
如果Thor只是想监视Loki的位置，他有千百种更简单的方法可以用，可他偏偏选择了对Loki伤害最小的这一种。  
这让Loki突然久违地有种被哥哥保护着的感觉。  
像是他不小心打碎了大殿的花瓶，而Thor主动替他承担下来的那次。  
像是他法术念错召唤出了独眼怪，而Thor偷偷帮他解决掉了的那次。  
也许，也许他应该再试着去信任Thor一次。  
  
但在接下来的日子里，Loki都没能见到Thor，曾经热衷于入侵和破坏的邪神现在销声匿迹了，于是Loki只能继续做好自己手头的事。  
他为了谈判去了边境矮人族的地盘，却没料到对方根本没想着要臣服。原本Loki也做好了对方翻脸的准备，却不知道这些矮人从哪里拿到了一种能够压制神族的毒素，趁Loki不备用在了他的身上。  
被封印了法术能力的Loki近战实在敌不过，轻易地被对方俘虏了起来，手脚都被锁链捆了起来，吊在了房梁上。  
Loki在脑中拼命地想着逃脱的方案，但他似乎已经无计可施了。  
“呵，我的弟弟啊，为什么我每次见到你，你都是被绑起来的？”  
一个带着调侃笑意的熟悉声音从下方传来，Loki惊讶地低头看去，Thor正站在他面前，大殿的正中央，一边转着手中的锤子一边挑着眉看他。  
“哥哥！”终于见到了Thor的Loki发现自己竟然有点小高兴，自从他研究出了身上印记的秘密，他就不再害怕Thor了，他知道对方一定是来救他的。  
Thor被他喊的一愣，手里的锤子差点一歪直接飞出去，他有多久没听过Loki这么单纯地喊过他了？每一次他出现在Loki面前时，无论是不是真的想害他，Loki都会用一种戒备的眼神看着他，仿佛已经对他做了最坏的猜测，于是Thor也半主动半自暴自弃地沿着最坏的路走了下去，和Loki越行越远。  
但这回，Loki不但没有怀疑他参与其中，还对他的出现露出了有些惊喜的眼神。  
他在信任着他能够保护他，像那些Loki还没有成为复仇者，Thor也没有离开阿斯加德的旧时光一样。  
而Thor喜欢那些日子。  
“你是什么人？胆敢就这么闯入我们的宫殿！”一个侍卫举着长矛就想冲过来，Thor的眼睛黏在自己弟弟身上，看都没看他，抬起手飞出锤子，直接打爆了那个侍卫的头。  
“我是谁？”Thor笑起来，但里面蕴含着暴怒的雷霆之势，仿佛风雨来临的前兆，“我还没有问，你们算什么东西，就敢把我的弟弟抓起来？”  
“哥哥，我没事，你要小心！”担心Thor也中一样的招数倒下，他们就彻底没救了的Loki对Thor喊道。这幅场景经过Thor自带的弟控滤镜，变成了Loki正在担心他，叮嘱他，用那双毫无杂质的绿眼睛关切又依赖地看着他。  
久违的感觉重逢，梦想成为现实，Thor仿佛听到自己的心上“噗”的一声插上了一枝箭。  
奥丁在上，他恋爱了。  
在心里擦去被萌出来的鼻血，Thor对着Loki安抚性的一笑，但当视线下落到王座上的矮人国王身上时，那个笑容就仿佛是索命的厉鬼。  
“准备好死了吗？”Thor的身上开始放出无数道噼啪作响的闪电。国王起身想跑，但已经来不及了。脚下的石板被大力踏碎，Thor像只箭一样冲了出去，电光和手中的锤子相互配合，毫不留情地血洗着这座宫殿，一个人都不放过。  
“放我下来，我可以帮忙。”看着Thor真的在奋力营救自己，Loki也有些激动，感觉像是回到了兄弟俩并肩作战的时候，不禁有些跃跃欲试。  
Thor头也不回，举起手对他做了个否决的手势：“你就不能对我撒次娇，让我照顾你一回吗？”说着他从天召唤数道闪电，将残余的杂兵一次性清了个干净。  
都收拾好的Thor走到Loki的正下方，抬手劈断了捆在Loki身上的链条，将落下来的他接了个满怀。虽然Thor觉得自己是以一种狂炫拽的pose救出了弟弟，但经过了另一个Thor洗礼的Loki轻易地在对方邪魅的外表下看到了一只摇着尾巴等待夸奖的大金毛。  
这可能就跟原本的Thor总把Loki捅肾当成猫咪抓挠一样，是个神兄弟绑定技能吧。  
“谢谢，哥哥。”Loki放松而完全信任地搂着Thor的脖子，眼睛笑成了一个弯弯的月牙。  
好的，Thor彻底沦陷了，这次不只是因为冲动或者恶作剧了，他结结实实完完全全地被梦寐以求的乖巧弟弟萌化了心。  
  
从此，这个世界失去了一位伟大的反派，邪神Thor开始向着和原世界Loki差不多的傻瓜哥哥加失败反派的道路头也不回地狂奔了。

人民的好战友Bucky听成为了美国队长的Steve讲了三天三夜他们的故事。  
他被自己好友锲而不舍寻找和保护九头蛇版本的自己的故事深深感动了，这才是他认识的那个布鲁克林的穷小子，他一生的挚友和好兄弟。  
那么，我也不能输给Steve！带着继承自布鲁克林交际花的尊严，Bucky发誓他会用人格魅力感化自己世界的Steve，抚平他内心的创伤。  
嗯，如果队长知道自己就这么亲手坑了另一个Bucky，不知他会作何感想。  
  
传送发生时，Bucky已经在脑中决心效仿美队追妻的壮举，做好了翻遍世界寻找Steve，并用马拉松式的大爱与包容去感化这位九头蛇队长的准备。  
也许是他的精神太过可嘉感动了上苍，当Bucky发现自己回到所属世界的时候，他一屁股掉在了某个看起来像仓库一样的地方。  
“…………Bu…cky？”  
名字被人喊出，Bucky一边揉着摔痛的屁股一边抬起头，正对上Steve一脸震惊到快要石化了的表情。  
Steve这边刚回到基地准备休息一下，结果房门还没进去，就看到Bucky吧唧一下从天上掉到了自己脚底下，这太过超现实的一幕让他一时间没敢动弹。  
对于Bucky，这是他第一次见到自己世界的Steve，他似乎比七十年前又壮了些，又好像一直都没有变，但他脸上被吓到的下意识表情和小时候Bucky从他家窗户爬进去吓他的时候一模一样。  
果然还是那个让人担心的小男孩啊，Bucky偷偷笑了笑，也感叹于自己的运气真好，世界那么大竟然直接传送到了Steve面前。  
好的，那就可以跳过寻找的步骤，直接开始治愈了。  
Steve似乎想到了什么，微微向后退了退：“Buck——”  
Bucky没等他喊完，一下从地上又跳了起来，蹦到Steve的身上去抱住了他：“Steve！”  
Steve这次是真的蒙了，这些年他对付过各种突发状况，解决过各种暗杀，甚至和还有十秒就会爆炸的定时炸弹锁在一个箱子里时他也没慌过，但当他和刚刚被他绑架过，还很可能再也不想看见他的Bucky共处一室，后者还主动抱了上来时，他的头脑罕见地空白了。  
也许我在做梦，Steve强行企图冷静，疯狂用命分析，面上冷冰冰，心里慌逼逼。  
“Steve！你还记得我，太好了！”Bucky不禁感动，这比那边的自己要强多了啊，简直太感人了。  
Bucky毫无防备地把自己的弱点都朝向了他，跟在军营里时一样随意地搭着自己的肩膀，Steve只觉得心跳莫名加速，抱着Bucky防止他掉下去的手是松也不是，不松也不是。  
“我当然记得你，但是为了防止你忘了，我是九头蛇的人。”面对Bucky主动的靠近，Steve突然有些害怕了，他怕自己面前的一切都是虚假的，早晚会被人再次收回。当Bucky推开他时，他有理由说服自己去入侵、去进攻，但当Bucky追上来时，他却失了方寸。  
就像Bucky之前说的一样，他们两个中，弱小的那个永远都是Steve。  
“我知道，但是没关系，重要的是我已经找到你了。”Bucky有些腼腆但是明显很开心地笑起来，“无论变成什么样子你都是我的Steve，我永远站在你这边，还记得吗？I'm with you till the end of the line.”  
两个不同世界的相同灵魂在这一句话上实现了奇妙的重合。  
在所有那些发生过后还表示毫无保留地站在自己这边的Bucky惊呆了Steve。  
这可能吗？  
他所珍视的但一度被他亲手毁坏的东西，现在又主动回到了他的手里。  
就算是假的也无所谓，因为这一次，Steve不会再犯同样的错误了。  
“这可是你说的。”Steve牢牢盯着Bucky的眼睛，像是得到了心爱玩具的小孩子一样满足地搂上了Bucky的腰，低头在他脸上吻了一下，“我不会允许你逃开的。”  
Bucky被这突然袭击弄得涨红了脸，只当Steve是因为被洗脑而神志不清，结结巴巴地答应了：“嗯……嗯，我不走。”  
Steve的眉眼终于柔和下来一点点，揉了揉他的头发。  
  
在复仇者主力之一Bucky Barnes失踪三个月后，他终于重返了神盾局，还带着一只分裂自九头蛇的势力队伍一同回归了。由前九头蛇队长Steve Rogers带领的个人军团现在变成了神盾局的外援自由机动部队，只要是Bucky探员带队执行任务就一定会出现去帮忙，堪称攻无不克战无不胜。  
但是虽然在神盾局挂了名，局长Fury即使急得要发疯，也永远都调动不了他，这货只听Bucky一个人的命令，而且愈加有向妻管严的方向发展的趋势。

Erik陷入了苦恼当中。  
Charles上一次来见他时，他吻了他。虽然只有很轻的一下，但Erik非常肯定那不是错觉。  
那也不是一个好友间问候的吻。  
特意把他一个人叫出来，说有话要对他说，又吻了他，Erik在自己的人生阅历里搜寻这种事件的代名词，甚至还特意去问了Raven。  
“那不就是告白吗？谁啊？”Raven正忙着训练其他的变种人，听到他的描述下意识地回答。  
得到了答案的Erik不但没有安心，反而更苦恼了。  
难道Charles这么多年一直都喜欢我吗？我竟然都没有注意到？亏我还自称是最了解他的人，他的朋友，却连Charles这种苦恼的心情都没有察觉到。喜欢上了自己的好友，但对方却毫不知情，一定很痛苦吧？很绝望吧？在Charles难过的时候我不但没有给予帮助，甚至我自己就是那个痛苦的来源！天啊！我是多糟的一个朋友！多差劲的一个男人啊！  
陷入思维怪圈开始无尽自责的Erik觉得自己真是个渣男，完全不记得沙滩离婚时把他按在地上摩擦的人就是Charles，在他心里Charles已经化为了一个可怜兮兮的柔弱少年，因为心情被无视而悲痛地哭啜泣着。  
另一个Erik要是知道他这么想，怕是能用Tony的所有等身手办砸死他。  
自责让Erik甚至开始胡思乱想：难道Charles是因为喜欢我而我没有注意到，他失恋了，伤透了心才一直搞事情，才和我对着干的吗？他根本不想做一个坏人，都是因为我辜负了他，伤害了他啊！他是我最好的好友我怎么能这样啊好想回到沙滩分别的时候我应该直接抱住他的那时候的查查一定很痛苦吧啊我真是个人渣！！！！  
  
在脑洞方面，这位倒是和那个自剪脑内MV不但调色调还擅自加台词最后把自己感动哭了的男人有一拼。  
但在觉悟方面，这个Erik怎么就不能分一点自觉给另一位呢？这边都自责过度开始揽下不是自己的错误了，那边那个还一派逍遥觉得自己美滋滋呢。  
唉，男人。  
越想越觉得自己对不起Charles的Erik决定应该认真对待这件事情，他要想好一个稳妥委婉的方式，既要道歉，也要安抚到Charles，最后用最温和的方式婉拒他。  
于是Erik开始考虑拒绝的原因，他回顾了他们一起的时光，他对Charles的感情，和他对Charles的看法，但是越找越不对劲，因为他压根想不出什么拒绝Charles的理由。  
他们已经有了足以纠缠一生的友情和孽缘，这份感情是其他任何人都比不起的，如果要让他将这份感情稍稍再升华一下，他也能够接受，或者是根本不觉得有什么问题，他不反感，甚至还有些向往。  
被自己的想法吓了一跳的Erik连忙正了正头盔，生怕自己的这些心思冒犯到Charles。  
Erik发现自己虽然年轻时有过许多段短暂的感情经历，却都很容易就因为一些小事断了，他又继续走上一个人的旅程。但只有Charles是他无论如何都能原谅，这么久以来一直或远或近，或支持或对立地陪在他的身边的。  
他突然发现自己有可能也是喜欢着Charles的，只是下意识觉得不该这样才用许多新的恋情来催眠自己，逃避现实。  
虽然两方都没有真正说出口，但他还是觉得自己辜负了Charles这么多年。  
这一刻的Erik仿佛散发着佛光。  
他下了决定，对于Charles的搞事行为他不能再一味打服了，而应该用爱镇压。  
对此毫不知情的正牌反派小教授此时还在学校里教学生们如何用能力拆楼搞破坏，他只觉得Erik是个挺黏人、挺啰嗦、挺烦人、事事的看法都与他不同，但是没有了又有些可惜、有点舍不得的朋友。  
于是在主世界计划通Charles的安排下，这个世界的Erik与Charles之间，一条与原先截然相反的单向大箭头从此诞生。  
可能这也是光头小教授小小地报复了一下Erik的方法吧。  
  
其实Charles回来后也在反思自己。  
他看到了另一个世界自己的惨状，愤怒过后他冷静下来，他知道瘫痪的事是在沙滩上争吵时发生的意外，不由自主地联想到自己当时的所作所为。  
虽然事出有因，情况紧急，情绪失控……但毕竟他做得还是过了一点，就一点点。  
Charles头一次开始反省自己过去是不是对Erik有点过分，越想越觉得好像是哦，但尊严不允许他去道歉啊或是怎样的。作为折中的法子，他决定这把回去后开始稍微稍微温柔一点地对待对方。  
不过就一点点，不过是痛个头，别想再得寸进尺。  
  
两个想法南辕北辙的人在一次两方战争中碰面了，Charles考虑了一下让学生们下手轻点，绕着Erik打，自己也没有使用脑人的能力。这种举动落在Erik眼中却正佐证了Charles对他芳心暗许的观点，于是Erik真挚地隔着战场对Charles大喊：“Charles！我喜欢你！我们不要打了好不好？”  
Charles：！！？？  
学生们：？？？  
Peter：哇哦，我爹这是什么新式劝降法？  
完了，是不是我脑多了把人脑傻了？Charles一瞬间有点慌，Erik没带头盔，于是他偷偷钻进去瞥了一眼。  
不大个脑仁，满满当当都是“查查我对不起你”“查查我喜欢你”“查查我们在一起好不好”一类的恶心台词。  
Charles看得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，猛地跳出了Erik的脑袋，用看痴汉的震惊眼神盯着一脸深情的Erik，瑟瑟发抖地抱紧了自己的肩膀。  
“撤、撤退！！！”Charles突然就话都说不利索了，随手抓过一边的Kurt就慌不择路瞬移走了，Kurt被他拉尾巴拽得差点摔倒。  
Erik哀怨地盯着几秒钟就没了人的对面。  
Raven犹豫着戳戳他：“那个……你这是新战术，还是你对我哥…………那个啥？”  
“我爱他。”Erik说的义正言辞，一脸我需要对他负责的表情。  
Raven突然就想跳反了。  
  
告白失败的Erik开始反思自己的行为，他本以为Charles会答应下来，但Charles却拒绝了，一定是因为Charles还在怨自己，这么说来那一次会面，难道Charles是在和自己告别？打算放弃自己不再坚持，决定相忘于江湖了？他都错过了什么？？？  
不行，不能因为Charles开始讨厌自己了就放弃，Charles已经暗自喜欢了他那么多年，现在该轮到他来努力了。  
世纪好男人Erik在心里给自己打气。  
  
从这以后，X战警和兄弟会的每次交手都变成了万磁王的大型表白现场，坚持环保恋爱不能破坏大型建筑但又是场面人的Erik另辟蹊径，每回都会用上万个小铁丝啊或是小硬币啊什么的拼成一朵花、一颗心或是一个大戒指的形状来向Charles告白心意。  
巨大变换的金属字阵足以让学校这边的每一个学生看到，一时间暧昧的眼神笼罩了Charles。   
Charles被他弄得他又羞又怒，虽然想下令让人往死里打，但是这毕竟是示好的行为，你打得比之前干架还狠也说不过去，更何况打轻了不解气，打狠了最后心疼地跑去照顾人的还是自己。而且只要打不死，Erik就不会停止这种耻度爆表的行为，留在战场上只是自取其辱。  
思来想去Charles干脆直接减少了搞事情的频率，天天窝在学校里不出来。  
在Erik看来，这是Charles回应了他心情的体现，现在就已经不给他找麻烦搞事了，他如果再努努力，Charles说不定就站到他这一边来了。  
追妻之路任重而道远呢！Erik觉得干劲满满。  
而Charles也陷入了纠结，Erik突然就开始发疯，打了他个措手不及。这个男人简直太狡猾了，凭借着那些甜蜜的说辞和认真的表情就企图动摇他，打垮他的行动，更可恨的是他竟然还中招了！面对那种场面竟然脸红心跳不知所措的。  
他需要想一个对策来对付Erik这阴险的一招，Charles把自己关在房间里想到脱发。  
  
嘛，虽然问题没有完全解决，但起码客观来说，世界还是更加和平了。  
可以说Erik的一片真心也还是得到了一点回报的。

在交叉又分离后，两个平行世界似乎在命运女神的指引上走上了相似的道路。  
  
主世界。  
Thor觉得Loki越来越嫌弃自己了。  
如果说之前他的弟弟只是偶尔嫌弃他的智商，现在仿佛开始看不惯他整个神，常常从头到脚地打量他一番，但是又不说话，就只是摇摇头再叹一口气。  
这幅欲言又止的样子搞得Thor很方，他绞尽脑汁地想自己到底是哪里做错了，惹了弟弟不高兴。  
他去问Steve，Steve回答可能是没给他买足够的甜点。  
他去问Natasha，Natasha叫他滚。  
他去问Tony，Tony表示兄弟你只要还活在这个世界上喘着气，你弟弟就不会看你顺眼，干脆放弃挣扎吧。  
结果Thor更苦恼了。  
  
但其实Loki只是单纯的惆怅罢了，哥哥从宇宙无敌大反派再一次变回地球和平爱好者，让他无比哀伤。  
一碗布丁致那些还没能兄弟联手一起搞事就逝去的青春。  
  
对于Thor日子还是一样的过，但对Steve就不同了。  
回来后，Bucky常常若有所思地盯着他看，一看就是半天，直勾勾地眼睛都不眨。  
以前Steve还敢悄悄偷看Bucky，现在根本不敢，因为会和Bucky的视线对上，他已经这样被发现了五六次了。  
没错，Steve暗恋Bucky，不是一年两年了，从他接受血清实验前就一直喜欢Bucky，但害怕暴露后Bucky不会再把他当朋友那么亲近他，所以一直把这件事偷偷地藏在心里。  
没关系，我只要这样守着Bucky就好了。Steve很满足于现状，在他看来，只要Bucky还活着，还在他的视线里，这就是最大的幸福了。  
但这种甜蜜暗恋的日子在一个晚上戛然而止，那天Steve结束任务回到房间，看到Bucky端坐在自己的床上，见他回来开口就问：“Steve，你是不是喜欢我？”  
Steve可以应对任何紧急情况的脑子突然就卡住了。  
为什么？为什么Bucky会发现？Steve百思不得其解。如果他知道是另一个世界的自己用极其豪放的方式坑了他，不知会作何感想。  
Steve慌忙去看Bucky的眼睛，害怕会在里面找到反感和厌恶，但Bucky只是静静地等待着他的回答，仿佛他问出的不过是“晚上吃什么”和“李子多少钱一斤”一类的问题。  
“……是的。”下定了决心的Steve决定正视自己的感情，他走到床边蹲跪下来拉住Bucky的手，“Bucky，我喜欢你，但我发誓不会妨碍到你，不会对你造成任何干扰的，真的！我不会强迫你接受我，只要能够静静地喜欢着你、守护着你就足够了，请你不要——”  
“那我们就在一起吧。”  
“…………什么？”  
本来想着坦白后还得花上一番功夫劝说Bucky继续和他做朋友的Steve简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，而说出爆炸性台词的Bucky一脸无辜地对他歪了歪头，像是不明白他为什么反应那么大一样：“不行？”  
“不！我不是那个意思！应该说……我非常高兴！”Steve被狂喜冲昏了头脑，开始语无伦次，但他仅存的理智让他问了问原因。  
“以前我不知道你喜欢我，现在知道了。像我们这种关系，友情再加上命运和巧合，变成爱情是很容易也很理所当然的。”Bucky一本正经地说出不符合他角色的台词，然后又加上了一句，“Loki说的，我觉得还蛮有道理。”  
其实Loki完全是以小人之心度君子之腹了，他觉得自己被人酱酱酿酿了，就以为Bucky一定也被人酱酱酿酿了，只是不好意思说出来而已，于是作为一个合格的负责任的好闺蜜，他瞎说了一通帮助Bucky把对Steve的感情升华成了爱情，企图以此抚慰Bucky的心理创伤。  
哦，可惜Bucky确实没有被人酱酱酿酿，更没有什么创伤，Loki只是助了个攻，白白便宜了美国队长。  
真是人比人气死人啊。  
  
第二天，Steve身上的少女粉红泡泡几乎要实体化了，见人就要抓着对方说：“我和Bucky在一起了！”生怕这个大厦里还有谁不知道他们有一腿一样，就连送外卖的小哥都收获了队长的一次幸福的握手。  
“哦，我还以为你们早就搞上了。”Sam冷漠脸。如果说他之前黑的像孤独的夜，现在和那两个人站在一起时，脸上的一抹漆黑就如同情侣们用来接吻和啪啪啪的暗巷背景一样。  
  
Charles也收获了意外惊喜，他回来后很担心另一个自己有没有借机在这边搞大事，但不知为何，大家对此都讳莫如深，一边赌咒发誓没发生什么大事，一边死也不肯告诉他到底发生了什么。  
算了，没出事就行。出于另一位劣迹斑斑的前科，Charles也不是太想知道他都用自己的身体干了些啥。  
但是惊喜不是指这个，而是Erik回来了。  
不知为什么，Erik对他的回归表现出了十二万分的热情，还十分担心灵魂穿越会不会对他的身体造成什么不良影响，一秒变身贴身小保姆二十四小时照料他的起居，他稍微咳嗽一声Erik都要冲过来检查一下。  
“以前都是我的错，我不知道你有多好，现在我懂了，我要珍惜你。”这是万磁王·前通缉犯·Erik的原话。  
“我”特么到底都做了些什么？！Charles脸上笑得如沐春风，实际在心里慌到瑟瑟发抖。  
但起码结果是好的，让我们就不要去在意那些细节了，Hank这样劝他。  
于是Erik继续在学校靠照顾Charles进行人格改造，朝夕相处下，说不定，在未来的某一天，这两个人就会有突破性的进展了呢？  
毕竟学校里还有个快银呢，他最趁手的武器就是胶带了，把两个人神不知鬼不觉地绑到一起可算是他的拿手好戏之一。  
  
自从美国队长收服冬日战士，复仇者大厦里恨不得天天发喜糖，腻歪的气氛让Loki躲到了屋子里去。  
他不想再撞到自己的小伙伴和男友在茶水间激情热吻了，求你们注意一点谢谢。  
Loki本来是趴在床上玩小刀的，突然他感觉到了空间的一股熟悉的波动，有熟人来造访地球了，而且他们是来找他的。  
Loki看了看房门，轻手轻脚地爬起来，不惊动任何人地拿上了他所有的装备，催动了宇宙魔方，把自己向着波动产生的地方传送过去。  
他十分清楚对方是谁，也知道他们来这里的目的。  
那是他刚和Thor住到地球时的事情了，按耐不住自己本性的Loki曾偷偷和某个想侵略地球的外星军队联络合作，他给他们提供相应的情报，他们分给他一部分的国家来统治。  
本来这是个双赢的计划，直到那些外星人扩大了自己的胃口，他们不知从哪里知道了Thor，阿斯加德的雷神也在地球上，而且刚与Hela大战完处于虚弱期。他们不但想要占领地球，还想捉住Thor，并夺取吞并他的神力。  
Loki从来不是个有原则的反派，他唯一的原则就是Thor，于是他转头私下找到了Fury，提醒他有敌人正在入侵，还把他们的计划和弱点通通交了出来，帮助神盾局在对方到达地球前就击败了他们。看着Loki在此事上确实有功，Fury没有追问他为什么会知道这些事情，这个被暗中解决的事件成为了他们两个人的秘密。  
那个军队应该已经被摧毁到没有力气再大举进攻地球的水平了，但现在他们还是来了，用尽了所有的能源只送来了一只小队，他们的目的简直不能更明显了。  
他们是来找Loki报仇的。  
Loki决定一个人解决这件事，不是他对自己的实力有信心，只是他实在做不出向复仇者或是神盾局求救的举动。  
告诉他们自己曾经是如何策划着阴谋击败他们，如今被往日背叛过的盟友寻仇，又来哭喊着让他们拯救自己吗？  
Loki的自尊绝对不允许他做出这种事情。  
而且他也不想让任何人知道这件事，无论是他为了Thor倒戈的事，还是他又背叛过Thor的事。  
Thor现在当他是家人，他不能容忍自己看到Thor眼中露出对他的失望之情……无论如何都不想。  
他会解决这个小问题的，然后在所有人发现之前回到大厦去，回到自己拥有的生活中去。  
他终于停止了漂泊，有了一个家，他不会让这些人毁掉这一切的。  
  
传送门将Loki引到了城外的一处郊区，Loki看到了那些正等待着他到来的蜥蜴状丑陋生物，他们全副武装，缩成一条线的瞳孔中射出毫不掩饰的仇恨光芒。  
他们想杀了他。  
Loki悄悄握紧了袖子里的匕首，走近他们。  
“Laufey之子，”对方用嘶嘶的声音说着怨毒的话，“不愧是说谎成性的低贱物种，你会为你的背叛而付出代价的。”  
“我不记得我背叛过任何人。”Loki冷冷地回答，“因为我从不效忠于任何人。除了我自己。”  
说着Loki突然丢出几个障眼法，握紧了手中的匕首绕到其中一个士兵的背后，狠狠地将利刃插进了对方的心脏。以此为令不需要更多言语，对方也发动了进攻。一边是有着充足武器的外星军团，一边是失去了所有凭借力量、只能依靠自己法力的邪神，哪一方更占优势显而易见。当Loki被人看破了幻术捉住胳膊的时候，他闭了闭眼睛。  
这很公平，他为他的所作所为付出了应有的代价，即使是现在他也不认为自己犯了错，他只是做了每个时间段他想做的事情罢了。  
不知道今天我没能回去吃晚饭的话，Thor会怎么想，Loki想。  
然后Loki听到脉冲枪响的声音，紧接着小腿被剧烈的撕裂痛感和灼热感击中，他无力地跪了下去跌坐到地面上，双腿被击穿，鲜血从皮衣里一点点渗出来，星星点点滴到草地上。  
“诡计之神，这样你就不能跑了，接受制裁吧。”领队对着他举起了手里的枪。  
雷声是在那个时候响起的。  
那副景象仿佛世界末日，阳光消失，整片天空迅速被黑压压的乌云所遮没，以Loki所在的地方为中心疯狂地旋转着，形成了一个似乎能吞没一切的巨大漩涡，蓝色的闪电伴随着惊天的响雷一道道劈下来，在Loki和对方之间形成了一道电墙，就连土地都被灼出了焦糊的味道。  
金发的神祗从天际一跃而下，他的容貌被失控的电光掩住，只有一双狂怒的眼睛，当那眼中映出地上斑驳的血迹时，骤然散发出的铺天盖地的压迫感几乎让人无法直立。  
“你们，对我的弟弟，做了什么？”Thor几乎是一字一句地从喉咙里咆哮出声，“你们……弄伤了他？！”  
Loki被Thor挡在背后，他从没见过Thor这么愤怒的样子。当Loki企图杀了他时，他没有；当Loki背叛他时，他没有；当他认为Loki害死了他的父亲时，他也没有。  
但现在，仅仅是因为Loki受了伤，以和蔼热情著称的雷神在自己面前无法抑制地狂怒着，周身的力量趋于暴走，仿佛要毁天灭地的恐怖形象不再是来自仙宫的天神，更像是从冥界爬出来的厉鬼。  
他的样子和另一个世界的自己趋于重合。  
Thor有着太过强大的力量，因此一旦走上邪路后果不堪设想，亦正亦邪只在一念之间，而Loki就是抑制着Thor的那个开关，他最后的理智。  
“Thor……”不明白Thor为什么找得到他，但知道现在的情况很不妙的Loki急忙出声去喊他，天上的雷已经不受控制了，再这样下去可能会破坏到市区里的建筑或是伤害到普通人。  
他可以杀人或是摧毁这个星球，但是Thor绝对不行。  
被喊了名字的Thor只是稍稍停顿，但身上的电流依然没有章法地乱蹿。Loki心一横，一只手捂着自己的伤口，另一只手伸出去抓Thor。  
本以为会被狂乱的电流击中，但当Loki拉住Thor披风的时候，那些电流下意识地绕开了他的手，为他留出了一片安全区。  
“哥哥！”  
这一次Thor听到了，他回过头，天上的漩涡抑制住了加重的趋势，接连不断的闪电也收敛了许多。  
“Loki……”Thor看着疼得皱起眉毛但还是担忧地拽住自己的Loki，脸上的表情柔和了下来。  
“等我。”他说。  
那一小只军队几乎没有任何还手之力，力量全开的雷霆之神以压倒性的实力击垮了他们，并将对方扔回了来时的虫洞里，这一次他们彻底没法再卷土重来了。  
“唔……”Loki终于无法抑制地呼痛出声，Thor听见后连忙转身，全身的电光瞬间烟消云散，仿佛刚才那个令人生畏的人不是他一样。他跑到Loki身边跪下来，抬起手想碰又不敢碰，只能一连串地问：“Loki！你没事吧？疼吗？还流血吗？要不要我——”  
“行了，我没事，就算我是霜巨人，不是和你一样的阿斯加德神，也不代表这种小伤能杀了我。”Loki本来很怕疼，被他念得烦竟也没那么难熬了。他抿了抿嘴唇，想开口解释一下：“我……”  
“没关系的，我相信你。”Thor打断了他，笑得暖洋洋的，“你什么都不用说。”  
“我不是想说这个，我只是想问你是怎么找到我的。”被猜中了心思的Loki嘴硬地转移了话题，听到这个问题Thor有些不好意思地挠挠头，把手伸给他看，他左手的无名指上带着一个古铜金刻着黑色纹路的戒指。  
“我……我用一些条件和之前那个地球巫师讨了个法术，偷了你一点点头发做了这个，这样我就能随时找到你了。”Thor小声回答，时不时偷看一眼Loki的表情是不是生气了。  
Loki并没有生气，他垂下眼，伸出食指摸了摸那个戒指：“为什么要这么麻烦，你不是可以直接烙印刻痕吗？”  
话说出口Loki才意识到那是另一个世界的Thor才会的方法，但面前Thor的表情却让Loki意识到他也知道这个方法，不由得眯了眯眼睛。Thor没有否认，只是摇摇头：“还是这个好，那个法子你会疼的，你又怕疼，虽然那个巫师是烦人了一点，但法术还是值得信赖的。你看，我这不就找到你了吗？”  
方法傻傻的，笑得傻傻的，人也傻傻的。  
不过这一个才是Loki的哥哥，再给他几个横扫宇宙的大反派也不换。  
只是Loki的这个想法Thor永远也别想知道了。  
Loki对Thor张开手，Thor以为他是走不了路让他抱他一下，便凑过去，谁料Loki直接搂住他的脖子把人拉下来，在Thor唇上吻了一下。  
“Lo……Loki？！”Thor被弟弟难得亲密的举动吓了一跳，脸“唰”的红了。  
“闭嘴！不许问！回家！”Loki恶狠狠地命令，把同样发红的脸藏到臂弯里。  
END.


	14. 附录·蛇队片段

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 独立短篇，双冬兵设定

1 · 初遇  
Steve跟随着带路的九头蛇士兵一路向实验室走去。  
“Captain，你一定会喜欢我们为您准备的惊喜的，我们为您打造了一个专属的新武器。”  
一分钟前，技术人员这样和他说道，然后便强行要把他带来实验室欣赏他们所说的“惊喜”。Steve向来不喜欢这些神神叨叨的研究人员，与其在实验室浪费时间，他更愿意呆在会议室里研究一下如何摧毁目标的堡垒。  
但在九头蛇，你可以做一切伤天害理的事情，唯独上级的命令是不可违抗的，于是他只能毫无怨言地服从。  
又一件武器，Steve无聊地想，不过又是一些什么激光枪或是冲击炮，无论多好用的武器到了这些杂兵手里也只能说得上是不堪一击。  
浪费，暴殄天物。  
“我们到了，请看吧，队长。”领路的研究员做了个“请”的手势，然后就识趣地退到了一边。  
那是Steve第一次看到Bucky。  
那个人坐在洗脑仪的椅子上，目光呆呆地望着前方，似乎不知道自己正身处何方，他的左臂被一条金属臂代替了，但却并不怪异，反而有种奇异的美感。  
我早该见到这个人的，Steve的脑中忽然出现这个念头，我这些年在做什么，我浪费了多少时间。  
我应该认识他的。  
对方一句话都还没有说，就已经莫名激起了Steve所有的兴趣，他全身上下的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着兴奋，他难耐地动了动手指，有些迫不及待地想要杀人。  
研究员惶恐地等在一边，似乎是怕Steve不满意他的作品，但Steve眼中亮起的猩红色让他安下心来。  
“他叫什么？”Steve站在原地眯起眼，用黏着的视线把对方从头到尾打量了个遍。  
“Winter Soldier，冬日战士。”研究员立刻回答。  
“很好。”Steve无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，“我要他，他是我的了。”  
“当然，队长，他就是为您制造的，呃，您要看看他的功能吗？”研究员跃跃欲试地想测试一下他的新武器，Steve点了一下头默认了，于是对方挥挥手想叫来几个士兵与Bucky对练，但Steve抬起手来阻止了他。  
“我亲自来。”Steve勾起一侧的嘴角，走近了Bucky。  
“好的。”研究员耸着肩退到一边，念了几个洗脑词激活了Bucky，然后对他下令，“攻击！”  
Bucky放空的视线瞬间锐利起来，速度之快几乎让Steve惊叹，没有任何迟疑的，Bucky全力挥出他的金属臂。即使是隔着盾牌，Steve这一击也接得很艰难。  
这个人很强，这一认知令Steve更加兴奋。  
Steve抬起腿踢向Bucky的腹部，Bucky及时侧身躲开，但Steve抓住这个机会近了他的身，他举起自己的拳头，想给这个自己的新武器一个下马威式的教训。  
但这一拳却没能如愿地挥下，不知为何Steve的动作在距离Bucky几厘米的地方停住了，可Steve并没有给自己下达这样的指令，这仿佛是什么肌肉记忆，让他下意识地无法伤害对方。  
Steve有点愣住了，他不明白为什么会发生这种事情。  
但身为兵器的Bucky不会为此费神，他抓住了这一瞬间的停顿，骤然反击，一拳打上了Steve的下颌骨。  
咬破了一点皮的Steve嘴角淌出血来。  
研究员像是也没料到会发生这种事一样，连忙喊停，怯怯地看了一眼Steve，生怕这位仗着有上级宠爱就在组织里无所不为的混世魔王一个生气把他的宝贝研究品杀了，但Steve只是舔了舔血，低声笑起来。  
“我喜欢他，”Steve毫不介意自己被攻击了的事实，他伸出手，绕了绕被指令定在原地的Bucky的头发，“你就要成为我的手下了，高兴吗，Wintty？”  
Bucky没有回答，就连视线都没有移动分毫，始终落在Steve背后的墙面上。  
Steve突然就没了兴致，他不想要这样，一个听话的人偶，一个道具，他想要的是一个鲜活的Wintty，一个人，一个属于他的宠物，而非玩具。  
我会让这个成为现实的，Steve隐隐在脑中定下了一个庞大的计划。  
“你将听从我的命令。”用肯定句下达了指令，Bucky的视线这一次落到了他的脸上，不带一点感情。  
“愿意服从命令，Captain。”他回答。  
“不要这样叫我。”千篇一律的称呼和回答让Steve有些烦躁，对方难道不是这样回答任何一个对他下令的人的吗？他需要不一样，他必须是特殊的，他要让对方记住这一点。  
“叫我Cap。”吐出这个有些亲昵的称呼，Steve清晰地看到Bucky眼中闪过了一点无措的迟疑，像是不知道这种情况下应该如何应对一样。这一点点成功的喜悦点燃了Steve，让他用更加恶趣味的语调去逗弄对方，“是的，这是命令，Wint，你以后都要叫我Cap，必须如此，而且只有你如此。”  
“……”Bucky不太理解地歪了歪头，但还是犹豫着听从了，“是的……Cap。”  
“乖孩子。”非常满足于Bucky流露出的那一点人性化的反应，Steve满意地笑了起来，他拍了拍Bucky的脸，然后转向一直安静地等在一边的研究员，傲慢而迫不及待地问道：  
“好了，那么现在告诉我和我的Wintty，这一次我们要杀的那个小可怜是谁？”

2 · 一次性爱  
“你知道为什么九头蛇这些年如此强盛吗？”黑暗的房间中，一个黑色身影在巨大的监控屏前负手而立，悠悠出声询问着背后的人。

高速公路上，漆黑的车队连成一片飞速驶过，在队伍最中心的轿车上，坐着一位地位显赫的大人物，正准备飞去另一个城市，签署一份重要的合约。  
但他永远也到不了目的地了。  
路边浓密的树林里，一根树枝上蹲着Steve，他左臂上佩着盾，冷冷的黑色金属吸收着四周的光芒和热度，他血红的瞳仁牢牢地黏在那辆最中心的车上，眼底闪烁着兴奋的光芒。他抬起手指敲了敲耳边的通讯器：“Wint。”  
“在，Cap。”一个冷冷的声音随即回答。Bucky正藏在道路另一侧的树篱后待命，即使通讯线路上有很多人，而他几乎记不住其中的任何一个，但他们大多数都会喊他Soldier，会这么叫他的只有一个人，就是他现在听命于的领队，Captain Hydra。  
对于这种给人起昵称的恶趣味行为，Bucky不会评论，也拒绝评论，他所知道的世界很简单，只要服从命令就好了。  
Bucky握紧了手中的机关枪。  
Steve估算着车辆的距离，等到车队进入攻击范围，他迫不及待地舔了舔嘴唇，下令：“Let's play, Wintty.”  
Bucky听到命令，甩出圆盘吸附到头车车底，随着上面的灯亮了三下，整辆车瞬间爆炸开来，底朝天地翻过去，顶棚在车道上滑出火花。后方的车在看到爆炸后立刻急刹车，原本护卫在四周的车辆失去方向控制侧滑出去，整个队形被迅速打散。在最后排的车反应过来应该倒车掉头之前，一排车牌上印着九头蛇标志的厢型车跟着停了下来，切断了他们的所有后路。  
安保人员端着枪冲下来，把重要人物围在最中间，警惕地打量着四周。在爆炸火云和浓烟之中，两个身影缓缓走了出来，Steve带着张扬的笑容走在最前面，Bucky带着口罩，只有一双冷酷的眼睛露在外面，他举着枪贴在Steve的背后。  
“射击！！！”安保队的领队果断下令，密集的子弹瞬间向两人袭去。Steve抬起盾牌挡下了所有火力，偏过头去用眼神询问Bucky，Bucky用枪支的上膛声回答了他。

“……因为我们有最强大最先进的武器？”背后那人迟疑着回答。  
“是的，”黑影缓缓点头，“我们这些年所制造出来的最伟大的发明，就是这两个人形兵器。”

对于Steve和Bucky来说，他们的战斗无需多加言语辅助，仿佛呼吸一般熟练而自然。Bucky侧耳辨别着面前人开枪的方位和次数，每当一个人需要换弹夹，Steve就立刻将盾倾斜出一个狭小的角度，Bucky只需一枪就能解决掉对方。二十多人同时开枪，他们竟一次都没有数错漏过，人墙的第一排很快就倒在了血泊之中。  
他们像一阵猩红色的旋风，迅速席卷了整个战场。  
Steve更喜欢近身战，他杀人的方法热情而残暴，用匕首割喉，或是手枪爆头，尽可能地选择了会令鲜血飞溅的方法。如果有人从远处用枪瞄准他，他会飞出盾牌，经过改造的锐利边缘会直接切断对方的肢体，在地上反弹后再回到他手中。  
而Bucky和他比起来更加趋于冷静，比起Steve想在任务中获得乐趣，他只考虑如何更快地结束任务，能用枪远程解决的事情他就不会留给刀，鬼神一般的狙击能力再加上力量强劲的金属臂，几乎没有人能从他手中逃脱。

背后的人表现出了迟疑。  
“你看起来心存质疑，但说无妨。”黑影摆了摆手。  
“是的，首领，我只是想问，我们九头蛇人才倍出，难道还全要依靠他们，离了这两个外人不行了吗？”他仰起的脸上表情非常不甘。  
黑影听见这话，转过来看着下方的人。

Steve把匕首从一个人的喉咙上拔下来，抬起手背擦去脸上溅到的血，抬起头就猝然对上了黑洞洞的枪口。  
Bucky举着枪对准了Steve，空洞的眼里没有一丝情感，扣动了扳机。枪声响起，但Steve身体没有丝毫动摇，就连眼睛都没有眨一下，那枚子弹带着火药的味道和热度紧贴着他的脸颊飞了过去，以一个几乎不可能的角度杀死了他身后正准备偷袭的两个敌人。  
“我的Wintty真贴心。”Steve笑了笑，抬手飞出一把匕首，利刃掠过的风近到撩起了Bucky的头发。一声惨叫从他背后传来，又一个士兵应声倒下。  
“清干净了。”Bucky头也不回，放下枪开始向目标人物所在的车走去。

“你要是质疑为什么他们两个竟然是我们九头蛇最强的武器，只要看看他们战斗时的样子就知道了，那是双生子般的配合，机器一样的默契，左右手之间的信任，和最重要的，没有灵魂的残酷和无情。  
“他们会带领我们走向荣耀。”

“Hello。”Steve把全身发抖的目标从车厢里拖出来摔在地上，拍了拍他的脸，一身的鲜血配上脸上邪气的微笑，散发出一种能让人从骨髓里感受到恐惧的寒气。他将手卡上对方的喉咙，手指缓缓收紧，饶有兴趣地注视着他逐渐窒息，脸涨成紫色，眼球开始外突，喉咙里发出咯咯声，手指无力地在扼住他的手臂上抓挠。  
但随即枪声一响，那人的额头被子弹洞穿，鲜血从弹孔里涌了出来，他还没来得及哼一声就咽了气。  
被打断了乐趣的Steve长长叹了口气，回头不满地去看手中的枪口还在冒烟的Bucky。Bucky像是看不到他眼里威胁的含义一样收回了枪：“汇报，任务完成。”  
若是换一个人现在已经横尸于地了，但Steve只是近乎宠溺地勾起唇角，取下了盾背在身后：“回去吧。”

当结束战斗后，他们会疯狂地做爱，完全不顾彼此的身上是不是还带着血迹，他们撕扯着彼此闯进基地，随便找到一个房间的一张折叠床就双双摔了上去，疯狂得像是还在战场上以命搏斗，粗暴得像是多浪费一秒时间都算罪恶。  
Steve扯着Bucky的头发咬上他的唇，他们不会温柔深情地接吻，他们是在贪婪的吞食彼此，至血至肉，至死方休。舌尖，唇瓣，都被牙齿咬出斑斑血迹，铁锈的腥气在口中蔓延，随着舌头粗暴的搅动与唾液混合，再从盛不住的口腔中溢出。  
他们撕扯开彼此的制服，Steve轻车熟路地解开Bucky身上的条条皮带，但Bucky永远不记得Steve的制服要怎么脱，只会一味地暴力拆除。他们身上的刀、枪、弹夹一样样被扔到地上去，然后是上衣，裤子。Steve像野兽一样咬上Bucky伤痕累累的身体，再舔掉他制造出来的血迹，他会用齿痕掩盖掉Bucky在任务中所受的伤，用新的伤口去代替旧的。Bucky只是扶着Steve的肩粗重地喘息，所有这些东西太过复杂，在他的脑中没有记载，于是他本能地听从了自己的身体选择去亲近面前的这个人，任由那些疼痛和快感被对方施予他，拖着他迷糊的意识沉向更深的深渊。  
对于男性，暴力、征服和性爱本就是分不清的，他们喘息着，撸动着彼此的性器，抚摸过对方的身体，用唾液进行了简单而粗暴的扩展，Steve就将自己的阴茎插入了Bucky的后穴，过于心急的动作导致几缕鲜红的血液从两人结合处流出来，但Bucky像是完全意识不到一样，呆滞地搂紧了Steve的背。  
他们的性爱从没有过多的前戏，Bucky的身体对视作日常的疼痛感知非常迟钝，却对他极少获得的快感万倍敏感。被作为武器释放出来的他几乎不会说话，也没有感情。只有当Steve将他置于情欲的浪潮中时，他才能看到他像一个人一样的表现，有反应，有欲望，有渴求。  
对Steve来说，只有这个时候，Bucky才是“活着”的。  
而Steve想让他活过来。  
Steve大力地抽插着，肉体彼此撞击发出声音，Bucky从来不会叫出声，于是Steve只能根据他的后穴的收缩程度和呼吸的频率来辨认哪里是他的敏感点。Bucky会抬起手去单纯渴望对方的温度，去贴近并绞紧对方。Steve将Bucky翻过身去，掐着他的腰用力操他，在他身上留下青紫的指痕，把他的脸按到床单里去，或是拽着他的头发将他的上身拉近自己，在他的肩头上印下属于自己的标志。  
但冬日战士永不服输，即使是在床上也会争夺主动权，当情欲一定程度地占据了他的大脑后，Bucky就会凭借本能行动起来，把服从命令那一套全部忘到脑后，骨子里的征服欲被激发出来。Steve喜欢把他按在床上狠狠地操，也爱死了看他由着自己的性子主动在他身上扭动腰肢。Bucky会用双腿绞住他猛地翻身，把Steve按在床上，凭借着自己舒适的原则上下起伏身躯，穴口主动吞吃着对方的阴茎。那时的他美得让人移不开视线，眼里也不再只是空洞，会被粉红色的情欲填满。但他还是会偶尔失神，似乎忘了自己正在做什么，或是身下骑着的人是谁，这时Steve就会大力揉搓他的臀瓣逼他专心。接着Bucky就会一边摆动着腰，同时低下头在他的身上咬或抓下无数鲜血淋漓的伤口。  
在这场性爱结束时他们会射出精液，混着沙尘、汗水和鲜血粘得满身满床都是，Bucky倒在床上张着嘴喘气，因为过度快感而失去焦距的眼睛望着头顶的天花板。Steve侧着身躺在他边上，伸手去把玩他越长越长的头发。  
这时门被人敲响，某个手下面露难色地走进来：“队长，本次任务的时间期限已经结束了，到了需要将冬日战士冰冻起来的时候了。”  
Steve一边梳着怀里人的头发，一边冷冷地盯着来人。但那士兵并没有退缩，他行了个军礼：“队长，规矩就是规矩，就算是您也要遵守，我已经尽力为您拖上五分钟了，上面不能再等了。”  
“我知道了，我也一起冻起来吗？”Steve收回视线，把Bucky扶了起来。但士兵摇了摇头：“不，上面说您要再参与两个核心任务的策划，不能现在回到冷冻柜。”  
Steve沉默了。  
那士兵说完后就低下头站好，安静地等着他放人。  
Steve这时会显示出他难得的温柔，用床单为Bucky擦干净身体，再一件一件地为他穿好衣服。他在把Bucky交出去前，用力地抱紧了他，像是想将他嵌进自己的身体里一样。  
“再等我一阵，就再等我一阵子……”他伏在完全听不懂他说话的Bucky肩头喃喃自语，“马上……马上……你就不需要再次沉睡，很快我们就可以永远、永远地在一起了。请相信我，我的Wint。”  
Bucky一动不动地站着，他没有接受命令，便也不会给出反馈。  
Steve坐在床边，看着Bucky被士兵带走了。那个士兵在走之前，偷偷回过头，对着他比出了“Hail Captain Hydra”的口型。  
再等一下，Steve对自己说，再等一下就好了。  
他握紧了拳头，指尖像感觉不到痛楚一样，深深地扎进了手掌，淋漓鲜血浸透了他的衣袖，一直滴落到地面，落在盾牌上，鲜红的血迹渐渐掩盖住了那个九头蛇的标志，变得模糊一片，无法辨认了。

3 · 一次攻击  
“局长，您确定要这样做吗？”  
神盾局内，Hill神情严肃地阻止了Fury企图接通电脑通话的手。  
“是的，我确定。”Fury用仅存的一只眼睛像鹰一样盯着Hill，“我们的加密网络是Stark帮忙做的，不会那么容易被侵入，如果想抓住一丝机会反捉出他们据点的位置，这是唯一的机会了。”  
某个九头蛇支部在三天前主动联络了神盾局留下了他们的联络码，这是一种挑战的行为，看看Fury有没有这个胆子跟他们赌一场，比哪一方更先破译对方的网络。这就像是两辆赛车对着加足油门，在比谁会更先一步被撞到头破血流。  
Fury坚持着。  
Hill最终还是叹了口气，让开了，她调出通讯页面，同时吩咐手下的技术员和Tony借给他们的Jarvis准备好，同步破译解析对方的地址。  
随着Fury按下按键，进度条开始紧张地攀升，电脑中传来对面的声音，是用变声器处理过的，对方首领的声音。  
“你好，神盾局长，你竟然真的自大到前来送死。”对方的声音听起来无比傲慢。  
Fury一边无声地对手下人打着手势让他们加速进程，一边故作镇静地回应对方：“自大的是谁，现在还没有定论呢。”  
“呵呵呵呵，你——”对方笑了几声，刚想继续说什么，突然噤声了。Fury隐隐约约听到爆炸和枪声，还有惨叫和人从高处坠落的声音，他屏住了呼吸，扫了一眼走到40%的进度条，想从中分辨出更多。  
“等等！你们干什么！？你……你是……？？！”对方突然提高了音量，却不是在对着这边说话，那种声音里来自灵魂深处的惊恐和慌乱让听到的人都能为之一颤。另一个男人的声音隔着话筒传了过来，带着点冷漠的残酷，仿佛来自地狱索命的厉鬼。  
“你们应该为伤害过Wintty的事付出代价。”他说。  
“住手！不是我！！那不是我做的！是另一个支队！我和这件事没有关系！！！”对方声嘶力竭地惨叫起来，伴随着各种东西被从桌面上扫下去的声音。  
“你觉得我看起来在乎吗？”男人笑了出来，“每一个碰过他的九头蛇都该死。”  
一声凄厉的尖叫骤然冲入耳际，然后就是死一样的寂静。  
Fury按着自己因为莫名的恐惧而狂跳的心，粗重的呼吸声一下没有憋住，隔着话筒颤抖着穿了过去。  
对面的男人似乎发现了这一点，敲了敲话筒，发现有声音后凑得更近了一些，语气寻常得像在街上和熟人问好：“嗨，S.H.I.E.L.D，真抱歉打断了你们的小闲聊。”  
“你是谁？”Fury的手撑在桌子上，凝聚了全身的意志力才让自己的声线没有发抖。一旁的手下手指已经不受控制地颤抖着，不停地在键盘上敲错字，进度条在64%的地方慢了下来。  
“这重要吗？”男人啧了几声，“停手吧，不要和我抢我的猎物，你会后悔的。”  
“如果你的目的也是消灭九头蛇，那我们可以帮助你。”Fury努力和对方谈判着，企图拖延时间，“我们有着一致的目标，神盾局会清除这个世界上所有的混乱，所以——”  
“清除？混乱？”男人像听到什么笑话一样捧腹大笑起来，Fury突然就觉得自己曾在哪里听到过对方的声音，那是个非常重要的人，但他一瞬间竟无法记起。  
“不，你不明白。”笑声戛然而止，取而代之的是男人压低了的蕴藏着愤怒的声音，“你们就是混乱。”  
“你究竟是谁？！！！”  
“嘟……嘟……嘟……”  
回答Fury咆哮的是通话结束的声音，进度条卡在98%，再也无法前进一步。  
“先生，我在您通话的时候分析了他的声纹，如果他没有使用任何变音装置……”Hill表情严肃地递上一份文件，“那他……就是七十年前在任务中丧命的美国队长。”  
“这不可能！”Fury抢过那份文件，不敢相信地浏览着。Hill犹豫着补上后续汇报：“而且，根据九头蛇秘密杀手突然停止活动和九头蛇支部被神秘人袭击的断点时间来看，很可能这些事都是由同一个人完成的。也就是说，美国队长，就是九头蛇的杀手，也是现在正在……铲除九头蛇余党，但只收复不清除其势力的人。”  
“他想要什么？”Fury皱起眉来，困惑地揉皱了那张纸，“他究竟想要什么？”  
  
挂断电话，Steve坐在转椅上伸了个懒腰。背后不断传来枪声，Bucky正举着枪在尸体堆中寻找没有气绝的敌人，一个一个补枪过去。  
“Wintty。”Steve对Bucky勾勾手指。虽然已经没有了洗脑的那层作用，但是服从Steve的命令几乎已经变成了Bucky的本能，或者说是习惯，他也并不排斥这样，顺从地走了过去。  
Steve揽上Bucky的腰，带着他跨坐到自己身上，然后拉下他的面罩来和他接吻，夺取着Bucky口腔里的每一丝味道和空气，刺鼻的火药味和血腥的气息都不能阻止他掠夺的动作。Bucky垂下头来方便他动作，长发垂落在对方脸上，手里刚射击过还炽热着的枪口就抵在Steve的胸口上，但后者一点也不在乎。  
所有的手下都训练有素地低下头转过身去，避免Steve因为他们偷看了Bucky而不问原因地将他们处决。  
“这是第三个，还有五个。”Steve恋恋不舍地从Bucky的嘴唇上移开，喃喃自语。  
“我会帮助你的。”Bucky捧起Steve的脸，承诺一样地将自己的额头抵了上去。  
“他们会付出代价的。”Steve垂着眼抚摸着Bucky铁臂与身体交界处的伤疤，凑过去轻吻了一下，“我向你发誓，他们一定会的。”

4 · 纪念馆  
美国队长纪念馆每一天都是人声鼎沸，大家对这位英雄的热情似乎永不消退，落了灰的衣服，重复播放的黑白视频片段，一次又一次地向所有人歌颂着他的事迹。  
Steve压低帽檐，沉默地站在展柜前。  
屏幕上，他正搂着Bucky，两个人都笑得一脸灿烂。  
不，那应该说是，曾经的Steve和曾经的Bucky。  
那只是两个现在已经不存在于世界上的人而已。  
Steve抬起手抚过那些旧相片，震颤从指间传到心底，他果然早就认识Bucky，他想起来了。  
仅仅一次的记忆清除要容易打破得多，在吞并了九头蛇后，Steve就将所有于他和Bucky有关的研究资料都毁掉了，已经再没有什么人能够操纵他们的人生。  
但是命运能够。  
九头蛇令他们分离，但也是九头蛇令他们团聚，让他们能够穿越七十年的时空来到现在，终于迎来了最后的团圆结局。  
而这个结局……不需要有污点。  
Bucky不需要为此烦扰，不需要这些他不需要的东西。  
Steve是九头蛇的头领，而Bucky是他的搭档和恋人，这就够了。  
不是吗？  
  
“爆炸！城区发生了爆炸！”  
“警方已经赶过去了，但是消防来的太晚了，整个纪念馆已经完全丧身火海了！”  
“……资料、服装，我们又一次失去了美国队长……”  
“……目前爆炸发生的原因还不明朗，警方正在……”  
挤开聚在火场废墟外面层层争相报道最新新闻的记者们，Steve猩红色的瞳孔在人群中一闪而过，随后便很快地消失在街角不见了。  
  
“你去哪了？”Bucky看着打开房门的Steve，好奇地迎上去。  
“一个无聊的地方。”Steve搂住Bucky的腰，不容拒绝地给了他一个长长的吻，垂下睫毛藏住了眼底的狠厉。

5 · 失控  
也许自己的身上还残留着血腥的气味，Steve不太确定地抬起手又闻了闻，他不希望再用这些黑暗去沾染他的Bucky，他的Wintty，他的爱人了，他已经背负了足够多的罪孽。  
在心里想象着今天回家后，Bucky会和平常一样浅浅地笑着欢迎他，或是窝在沙发里在午后阳光中昏昏欲睡。只有当看到Bucky的时候，Steve的心里才会出现短暂的平静。  
像普通人一样，拥有虚幻但真实的幸福。  
“Bucky？”  
Steve推开门，但他瞬间警觉起来。  
  
太静了，房间太静了，一点点声音都没有。  
简直就像屋子里没有任何人一样。  
Steve猛地将门摔到墙上，顾不得更多大步冲入屋内，他粗暴地扯开一扇扇门，但每一个房间都没有Bucky的踪迹。他的呼吸越来越急促，瞳色因为愤怒和激动显得更加血红，手下的力气愈加失控，几乎要将门板捏得粉碎。  
他在哪？他离开了？他想起了什么吗？他逃走了吗？他抛下了他？他不想再留在他身边了？  
他竟然敢离开他？！！  
也许他做错了，他给了他太多自由，他本可以将他关起来，用镣铐禁锢住，用铁链栓起来，藏在暗无天日只有他一个人知道的地方。他的血、他的香气、他的一切都是他的，都应该是属于他的！他太天真了，竟然真的相信、妄想着Bucky会选择陪在他身边。他是什么？怪物、杀手、恶魔，没有人会接纳这样的他，没有人会自愿选择去对他好、去爱他，永远也——  
“Steve？”  
Bucky疑惑的声音从背后传来，瞬间把Steve暴走的思绪从黑暗的深渊里拉出来，他慢慢回过头，Bucky正抱着一个纸袋站在门口。  
“门没有关，我还以为发生了什么。”看见Steve，Bucky轻松地笑了起来，举着纸袋向Steve走去，“你一直没回来，我就去买了一些李子，它们真的很好吃，我想给你也尝一……唔？”  
Steve突然的拥抱打断了Bucky的话，他手臂收得太紧了，就连Bucky都感觉到了骨头几近被折断的疼痛。但Steve正把头埋在他的脖颈处大口呼吸，全身都因为恐惧而剧烈地颤抖着，Bucky从没见过他怕成这个样子。  
“……Steve？”虽然不明白发生了什么，Bucky还是任由他抱着，一遍又一遍尽量用温柔的声音安抚性地呼唤着他。  
“不要……”Steve闷闷地说了一句。  
“什么？”Bucky没有听清，但Steve没有回答他，只是把手指收得更紧了。  
我的Bucky。  
我是那样的爱着你。  
所以请不要给我任何一个去伤害你的理由，好吗？

6 · 一切重启  
不应该是这样的，明明一切都好起来了。  
究竟是哪一步走错了呢。  
Steve木然地看着Bucky捂着自己的头跪在他面前的地上，眉头因为不断袭来的记忆闪回而痛苦地皱了起来，一边的电视上还在冰冷地宣颂着美国队长和Barnes中士的英雄事迹，Bucky的眼神随着声音时而茫然时而清明，最终化为了大梦初醒的释然。  
“Stevie？”  
为什么啊？  
你为什么要想起来呢？  
Bucky小幅度地摇着自己的头，用有点怀疑的眼神看了看自己的双手，声音带着一点不敢置信的哽咽：“Steve……我都做了些什么？”  
一直不知情，一直天真烂漫，一直幸福地生活在我给予你的幻梦中就好了。  
明明我可以替你成为罪人，替你沾染黑暗，你只要做我的Wintty，我的Bucky就好了。  
无关善恶，不分黑白。  
“Steve？”Bucky颤抖着拉住了Steve的手，仰起的脸上带着隐忍的痛苦和灰色的绝望，但眼神却无比坚定，“我杀了多少人？我记得……不，我数不清了。Steve，告诉我，我是不是…………一个凶手，一个罪人？”  
但是你看啊，Bucky，你不小心滑了一跤，跌落回了残酷的阳光下。  
无论我在阴影里如何呼喊着去拉你的手……如果连你自己都在否定自己，我又能做什么呢？  
Steve缓缓在Bucky面前跪了下来，伸出手臂将微微战栗着的Bucky揽到怀中，不断地吻着他的发角，他说：“嘘，没事了，Bucky，没事了。”  
Steve一边安抚着怀里的人，一边将放在对方背后的手慢慢移到脑后，然后用麻木的声音念出了那个单词。  
“желание。”  
Bucky的身体瞬间僵直了，他抬起手企图推开Steve，慌乱地想阻止对方，但Steve已经先一步按住了他的头，让他无处可逃，他熟练地背出了后面的单词。Bucky的身体从剧烈挣扎逐渐到毫无反应，最后又一次失去了眼底的神采，每一次呼吸都宛若被精心编写好的程序。  
Steve用失控的力道紧紧把人扣在怀里，将表情藏在阴影中，压抑着的情感化为指尖惨白的麻木感。Bucky像是感觉不到这一切一样，用毫无感情的声线汇报：“愿意服从命令。”  
“……Bucky。”Steve悲伤地捧着他的脸呼唤着，但Bucky的表情明确地告诉他，他不认识“Bucky”，也不认识他。  
Steve闭上了眼睛，再睁开时已经看不到任何动摇，他温柔地揉着Bucky的头发将他箍在怀中：“命令接收，我是Steve，你是Bucky，我们是……恋人。”  
“指令收到。”Bucky似乎不太明白这些话的含义，却还是本能地答应了下来。  
是的，这样就好了。  
这样你就无需再去继续责怪自己，不会再被那炫目的阳光灼伤皮肤，流血至尽而死去。  
My Bucky。  
你可以一直这样无忧无虑下去，你的过去由我来替你背负，你只需要一直像这样下去，做一个，无辜的罪人就好了。  
End.


End file.
